


Harry Potter: Gray Shadows Arc 3

by HouseElfMagic



Series: Harry Potter: Gray Shadows [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF everyone, F/M, Fear the Lemon Drops Dumbledore!, Gen, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, Secret Identities, manipulative!Dumbledore, trigger warning: mostly non-graphic violence, trigger warning: non-graphic child abuse, wizarding war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseElfMagic/pseuds/HouseElfMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and his friends return to the Flamels’ home to spend their summer before going back to Hogwarts, but training is harder than ever and the stress is getting to all of them. Can the group really take on two armies at once? Can they really end this war for good?<br/>One thing’s for sure, in the wake of the Gray, nothing will be the same ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter: Gray Shadows Arc 3

Summary: Harry and his friends return to the Flamels’ home to spend their summer before going back to Hogwarts, but training is harder than ever and the stress is getting to all of them. Can the group really take on two armies at once? Can they really end this war for good?  
One thing’s for sure, in the wake of the Gray, nothing will be the same ever again.  
Word count: 28k+  
Rated: T for language and violence

 

Summer, once again, was awful for many of the parties involved; however, that summer, the first universal translator was made due to quite the complicated communication system of house elves. Luckily, the product was done before the end of the summer and was sent in weeks before school would start again under the name of the Flamels. Despite achieving their goal, the translator was made in the midst of much chaos among the Shadows.

Before the group could go to the Flamels’ home, one thing had to be done. Draco and Harry had developed the plan months ago and were anxiously awaiting the time that it would be done. Tiddly was instructed to tell everyone in the Potter household, if they needed Harry, that he was sick and in bed. Draco didn’t need an excuse; as far as his parents knew, he was being punished for “back-talking his superiors” (his father) so Harry had come early to visit him in the dungeons. Lucius was expected to attend a death eater meeting that night, a little more than a fortnight before school would start again for the two third years. Meanwhile, Narcissa was still planning aid for the Dark Lord and had set up a safe place for MoldyVoldy’s last horcrux, Nagini, to hide for the battle on the 31st of October in Lestrange Manor.

With both families unaware, Draco and Harry would sneak out of their homes and go to the Death Eater meeting in Lucius’s place. Consequently, Lucius slept upstairs and would wake tomorrow, believing the date to be that of the day before. Draco hastily drank the disgusting appearance/age changing potion, clutching Lucius’s wand in his hand, before altering his appearance once again to that of Lucius Malfoy. Harry took his hand after downing the potion (just in case) and the two disappeared without a sound.

Draco immediately used his power of camouflage to hide Harry before he could be seen by anyone. Harry stepped away from him carefully and silently while Draco carried out the position of his father. Walking forward, he bowed down, kissing the hem of the Dark Lord Voldemort’s robes. After MoldyVoldy nodded in approval, he stood and took his father’s place on Voldemort’s far side. He sneered at the company of the Dark Lord, perfectly imitating his father’s haughty attitude. Harry quietly stepped over to the area behind Voldemort. He quickly cast a small bubble around himself and Nagini who was slithering nearby and silenced the contents of the bubble from prying ears.  
Nagini looked up curiously as she felt the magic encase her.

“We are aware, Nagini, that you are unwillingly being forced to contain a dark object for the man once known as Tom Riddle.” Nagini jumped in surprise, not being able to see Nightshade.

“Who are you, ssspeaker?” Nagini hissed back in reply.

“My name isss unimportant. My friendsss and I wish to extend an invitation of sssortsss. We will remove the dark sssignature from you without causing you harm, if you are willing to join my friendsss and I. We wisssh to take down your massster and Dumbledore, both.” Harry suggested. Nagini pondered the question for a few moments.

“How do I know I can trust you? I wasss tricked once before.” Nagini claimed. Briakora and Talon (in her smaller form) slithered out from Harry’s robes.

“We, both, have been terrorized by that vile man and ssset free. Myself, due to thisss man’sss help.” Talon calmly stated. Nagini looked at Briakora.

“I managed to free myssself of Tom, but thisss young man was willing to take me in, care for me, and accept me as hisss familiar. He isss kind and will treat you fairly.” Bree told the other serpent. Nagini’s strong façade was slowly crumbling, replacing the image of the arrogant snake with that of a vulnerable soul.

“Pleassse.” Nagini finally stated, a waver just barely audible in her voice. Harry nodded in acceptance and used a twig he conjured to contain the horcrux (learning that is was somehow easier to exchange the horcrux into something that had once been alive than an inanimate object). Making the exchange by himself was very tiring, but he managed with his Parselmagic. Nagini sighed in relief as she felt the weight lift from her being. Nightshade then incinerated the object and was panting slightly from the exertion, but Draco was nearly done with the Death Eater meeting. Half an hour or less and the two (along with the three snakes) would leave for their prospective manors. Harry was finding it exceedingly difficult to house three serpents without his parents or annoying brother being any the wiser, but he managed for the snakes’ sakes. Suddenly, Nagini looked up.

“There are prisonersss being held here. If I am to go missing, Tom will likely change locationsss and kill the prisonersss.” Harry didn’t hesitate.

“Where are they?” He asked, determined. Nagini led the way while Harry cast a spell to make her invisible to anyone but himself. Harry, still under the power of Draco’s ability, followed Nagini quickly.

Nagini meandered through multiple passages until they came to what appeared to be muggle prison cells. They were a mix of muggle prison cells and those that would exist in Azkaban (with the exception of the dementors). Harry immediately recognized Alastor Moody (missing for about a year), Sirius Black (who had been missing for nearly twelve years) and Remus Lupin (missing for ten years). Harry’s shock was enough for him to gape open mouthed for a moment before casting off Draco’s protective illusion of camouflage, revealing his appearance of the early-twenties Nightshade. Moody’s eyes (well normal eye and glass eye thing) flew to Harry’s appearance. His eyebrows scrunched up slightly as he watched what happened. Harry immediately cast a silent, wandless silencing spell on the area, thankful that any guards were at the Death Eater meeting.

He quickly removed the hinges from the doors with his air elemental abilities (pretending to use a wand because these were supporters of the Light) and freed Sirius and Remus who had been shoved into a cell together. He moved to free Moody as well.

“Who are you?” Moody demanded.

“Nightshade.” Harry calmly replied, undoing the last hinge on the door. He looked at Moody as he exited the cell.

“You’re wearing some sort of disguise. Who the hell are you?”

“I’ve already answered that question. I’m afraid it is my business and my business alone, Mr. Moody.” Harry called to the man. Moody looked in annoyance at his savior.

“Ignore him.” Sirius Black said. “He’s just bitter that he was captured in the first place. I also think he may bear a bit of resentment at being saved by someone younger than himself.” Harry snickered to himself. He was far younger that they thought.

“Thank you.” Lupin said hoarsely. Harry thought for a moment.

“It’s nearly the full moon...” Harry muttered.

“Come. We need to get out immediately.” Harry made a fake Remus, Sirius, and Moody for the cells and replaced the hinges.

“Where would we go?!” Moody asked.

“I’ll apparate you out and you go to the Order Headquarters or whatever from there.” Harry said, somewhat uncaringly. Lupin was bending over slightly in pain.

“Those idiots. Placing a werewolf in a room with someone else without the Wolfsbane potions...” Harry murmured under his breath.

“How did you know?” Lupin asked weakly.

“My friend is affected by the lunar cycle as well- granted, not how you are.” Harry stated. Luna had far more power on the full moon; unfortunately, Halloween would be such a night (well, fortunately in that no werewolves would be present to fight for the Dark).

“Here.” Harry said, lightly sitting his arm on the older man’s. He concentrated for a few moments, eyes squeezing closed. Suddenly, he opened his eyes again and Lupin straightened up slightly.

“What...?” Lupin asked.

“It’s a combination of a numbing spell and a druidic healing spell. Should last a good hour or two at least.” Harry told the man.

“How do we know we can trust you?” Alastor Moody growled.

“I’m helping you leave, am I not?” Harry asked Moody, who was quite easily living up to his last name.

“Do you work for the Order?” Sirius asked.

“Nope.” Harry replied, popping the p.

“Then-?” Remus’s question was cut off. Harry silenced the group as they exited the room with him in the lead. Remus, Sirius, and Moody almost cried as a Death Eater made its way over. Clearly, they’d been fooled. But what was the point?

Draco walked over, the meeting apparently through, removing the mask to reveal his Fire persona, and three gasps rang out quietly.

“Nightshade, what took so long? And who the hell is with you?” Draco asked, sensing the three extra bodies, quickly making them visible to him alone. Surprise colored his face for a mere moment before he rolled his eyes.

“Picking up strays. What will I do with you?”

“Good question. C’mon. Our mission’s done. We’re gonna drop ‘em off.” Draco nodded, giving Harry a look that he quickly interpreted as ‘where to?’

“I’ll apparate us out.” Harry stated, sending ‘outside the no-apparition zone’ to Draco through the backwards legillimency.

“But you can’t; it’s not possible-” Lupin started. Harry grabbed the large group and they disappeared without a pop, the Death Eaters none-the-wiser. After dropping the three off, Harry and Draco turned to leave, allowing Moody who was the strongest of the three, to support Sirius and Remus and to hopefully take them to Order Headquarters at Number 12 Grimmauld Place as Harry had heard from his parents. For suspecting that their son is dark, they really do do a terrible job of not letting him hear what’s going on. That, and he has enhanced hearing thanks to his blood-adopted mum.

“And now we take our leave. I trust you can take them to Order Headquarters?” Harry asked, addressing Moody.

“Who the hell are you and who do you work for?” He growled again.

“We’re the Gray.” Harry stated, taking Draco’s hand and disappearing to drop Draco off at his manor, kiss him goodbye, and flash back to his room where Tiddly would be waiting, hopefully with dinner.

 

The next morning, Lucius woke up feeling refreshed. He decided to go to the Dark Lord’s meeting early; however, the Dark Lord looked at Lucius in question when he returned.

“What is it, Lucius?” MoldyVoldy asked.

“Master.” Lucius addressed, bowing. “I’m simply coming early to the meeting.”

“Lucius, the meeting was yesterday!”

“Master?”

“The meeting was yesterday. You were present!” Voldemort was beginning to panic. “We have been infiltrated.” Riddle announced. “We need to change locations immediately. Where is Nagini?”

“Master, we haven’t seen her since yesterday.” Bellatrix responded, walking into the room and bowing. Voldemort started to lift his wand to Crucio (the application of the Cruciatus Curse- one of the three highly illegal well-known Unforgivable curses- capable of causing intense pain stemming from no specific source) Bellatrix, but refrained- barely.

“Bellatrix, I demand extra security and that we move locations to Lestrange Manor as Narcissa had planned for Nagini. This location is no longer safe, my pet.” Voldemort called. He no longer had any horcruxes to protect him.  
MoldyVoldy was now completely mortal and never in his life had he been so scared of death.

 

Despite the destruction of the last horcrux, the members of the Gray’s summers had been very poor overall.

Cody hadn’t been able to take Anthony until halfway through the summer. Until then, Anthony had been avoided by his parents so he simply avoided them to play with Fay. The two never even saw the creature. Anthony allowed his room to become his safe-haven although he didn’t feel entirely safe. Anthony felt helpless, and it wasn’t until the end of the summer, even after his brother took him in, when he would meet up with the Gray, that he would finally feel like he could make a difference.

Minerva and Poppy’s summer had been alright. Poppy had once again been approached, this time by Dumbledore, to join the Light as a healer since their next best healer was Lily Potter and she was also busy trying to help train Charlus and would be involved with the physical fighting. Poppy had done a bit of research herself and had begun practicing healing magic- a technique different from simply giving potions and being able to run diagnostic spells. Poppy had begun experimenting with druidic healing methods and had effectively been able to improve her natural healing ten times and had eagerly written all the members (using house elves to transport the messages) of Shadow and explained how they too could do such a thing.

Minerva had happily gone between Poppy’s home and her own. She had decided to pack some of her things and sell a good majority. She wanted a fresh start after the war was over. Until then, she was excited to study under the Flamels once more and had eagerly studied all that she could over the summer on fighting techniques, silent casting, wandless casting, and the advantages of transfiguration of the elements while in a fight. Sadly, it was the teachers that were behind on studying, not the soon-to-be-third years (or even the twins and Ginny). After her proposal to Poppy, things had quieted down a bit as, just like Severus and Tonks, the two wished to wait until after the war to truly be wed. Minerva was pestered more and more by Dumbledork to give Charlus extra lessons.

Minerva- after many hours of deliberation- hesitantly agreed although she quite honestly thought the endeavor was hopeless and useless. She, unlike Dumbles, knew that Harry was the real Boy-Who-Lived and that he and his friends were the ones in the prophecy, not Charlus and Ron who had barely any ability whatsoever.

Tonks’ summer had been acceptable. She had stayed with Severus for a good portion of the time. Andromeda was glad that she apparently had a boyfriend although she wasn’t too keen on the fact that her only daughter was staying with a boyfriend that she would say nothing about. Andromeda had been bugging Tonks more and more about getting a job or hobby or something, not realizing that Nymphadora’s current hobby was preparing for the war. Andromeda had actually almost walked into quite a few of Tonks’ practice sessions. She had set up a large room, taken out her small knife and started casting spells against a dummy before attacking with the knife.

Andromeda had knocked on the door to ask if everything was all right and had started to turn the door knob before Tonks cast a quick locking spell at the door and replied that yes, she was fine, just training for her Defense classes. Tonks had eventually agreed to be the Defense Professor at Hogwarts, thereby allowing her to stay in the loop more with the Shadows. She was still happily engaged, but she admitted to herself that she’d really like to be married soon. She absolutely loved Severus and really hoped that they both would survive the war. Hopefully, the war would be over by the end of the year and Tonks and Severus would finally be able to be married in safety and not have the constant threat of death hanging over their heads. Voldemort could be killed and the two would be able to leave and never look back. A trip away from England sounded absolutely marvelous.

Severus had had a more pleasant summer than most. Severus had stayed with Tonks in his humble abode outside of the school. Severus was extremely tired from his spying on both MoldyVoldy and Dumbledork. Being a triple spy was hard work. Lucius had been going on and on about how he couldn’t wait for his son to join the ranks of the Death Eaters and make Lucius and the Malfoy line proud. Narcissa was at home, attempting to help make plans for the Dark Lord’s rise to power. Lucius had returned to the Dark Lord the day after Salazar Slytherin’s necklace had been taken. He had immediately blamed Narcissa who was the only one there with him. Narcissa had looked in shock at her husband and went forth to MoldyVoldy and allowed him to search her memory and prove that she had been asleep and that Lucius had somehow been to blame. Lucius was given the Cruciatus and demoted slightly, but his monetary value placed him as a valuable asset that could not be lost. Thankfully for Lucius, his son was not to be entered into the Death Eater ranks until he turned fourteen (in March) and that gave Lucius a bit of time to prove his loyalty to the Dark Lord at the upcoming battle scheduled for the day after All Hallow’s Eve.

Hermione’s summer had been nearly silent. She was forced, once again, to stay at home over the summer. During the break, she was informed of her Uncle Simon’s death a month and a half previous due to a car accident. She had grieved and was once again avoided by her family. Hermione’s parents didn’t talk to her much this year either. They picked her up from the station and drove her home. She immediately went up to her bedroom to cry, having learned of her uncle’s passing. She came out the next day for food and to try to establish some form of communication with her parents.

“Hello, mother.” Hermione greeted, entering the kitchen. Hermione’s mother looked at her for a moment and glared at the paper held in her hands.

“Hello, Hermione.” The woman said. She did not speak again. Hermione cast her gaze downwards. She had expected no less. Hermione made her way to the refrigerator and took out the ingredients for her salad, realizing that communication with her parents would be nearly impossible. She tried a few more times over the summer to return the bond she had once cherished with her parents before she knew of magic, but her parent’s responses were short, curt, and cold. She didn’t feel welcomed in her own home. Hermione soon returned to the routine of staying in her room until she had to go out for food. Only once was she approached and it was by her father, asking when the last year she would go to “that school” would be. She replied and he left once more. She had to feed herself, cook for herself, clean for herself and basically live by herself at age thirteen, but she didn’t much mind. She was used to it and soon, one way or another, it wouldn’t be a problem anymore.

Theo’s summer was less than pleasant. Theo’s parents were considering joining the Dark Lord while maintaining public neutrality once word got out that Charlus Potter may not be as amazing as his legend. Theo’s father practiced the Cruciatus without remorse on his only son and heir. Theo’s mother was often seen slapping the boy for his incompetence, ignorance, and/or lack of respect (as she saw it). Theo hardly dared utter a word at his parents, fearing that his temper may betray him and cause him to do something he would (possibly) regret. Theo took the beatings without a sound and eagerly awaited the next time he would be with his friends and away from these disgusting people.

Neville’s summer was unusual to say the least. Augusta Longbottom had once again tried to control her grandson. She had started calling Neville by Frank more and more, claiming that she simply preferred his middle name which just-so-happened to also be her dead son’s name. One day, she had walked into the room, ripped his book from his hands, and demanded to know what he thought he was doing.

“You are supposed to be grounded, young man! Why are you-”

“Gran, you never grounded me.”

“Oh, now you think calling me gran as a joke will get you out of trouble, Frank? Well, I’m not fooled. Go back to your room!” she commanded.

“Gran, this isn’t Frank. It’s Neville.” Neville coaxed. Neville’s gran’s eyes watered.

“No, you can’t be. Frank, go to your room. You’ll be allowed out when you stop spouting lies.” Augusta stated with conviction, however, she was clearly trying to convince herself that Neville’s words weren’t true. Neville stood from his spot in the library and walked back to his room. He truly felt bad for the woman. She was not coping well with her son’s death at all.

Draco’s summer was... well, painful. Lucius took out his frustrations about the locket on his innocent (okay, so partially so) son even after a full school term. Draco was submitted to the Cruciatus as well as being held prisoner in his own home since Lucius was excited to lock Draco in the dungeons for hanging out with FOUR WEASLEYS AND A HUFFLEPUFF! In Lucius’s mind, his son was stupid. What the hell was he thinking?! Lucius was determined that Draco would learn his lesson this time.

Draco was given food by the elves, but rarely, so Harry sent Tiddly with food and the two, once more, kept up their long-distance communication through a series of house elves (Dobby, Tiddly, and Nilty mostly), until it was discovered that Harry, being half house elf, could bypass the wards on Malfoy Manor. Meanwhile, Draco had been victim to dozens of his father’s more nasty dark spells. The wounds were healed, the physical scarring removed, but much like Luna, Draco would never forget the dangerously excited glint Lucius’s eyes held as he tortured his own son. Draco never once raised a hand towards his own father, although he easily could. Anthony had shown him a muggle comic one day and had explained the phrase so often associated with the fictional superhero Spider-Man- “With great power, comes great responsibility.” Draco chose to live by this motto. He had great power, but attacking his father would not be the responsible route to take. Draco suffered in silence and allowed his father to harm him. He would see Lucius’s undoing at the confrontation on All Hallow’s Eve. Until then, he had his true family and Harry.  
The best parts of the summer were when Harry visited and when Lucius decided to give Dobby and Nilty to Draco for his previous birthday, when he had been in school.

Unfortunately, Narcissa had stopped helping her son in the least, turning her sights towards the war ahead. Her son was old enough to care for his own goddamned self and she sure as hell wasn’t gonna continue babying the child. He would be entering the Dark Lord’s services in hardly a year; the time for pity was over. Lucius was even harder on Draco that before, not hesitating to punish his son for the simplest offense- even for existing. In other words, Draco’s summer was shit.

Luna was stuck with her abusive father once again. Xenophilius was becoming more and more physically abusive as the summer progressed. At one point, Xenophilius had attacked his daughter. She had been reading quietly in her room. He had jumped in, grabbed her arms and pinned her down. He had grabbed a length of thin brown rope and bound her hands tightly above her head to the bed posts of the bed she had been reading on. His eyes met hers and she glared coldly at the man she had once called her father, attempting to show every bit of hate and malice she held for the disgusting man; she had let him have too much leniency already. Her glare intensified and Xenophilius slowly backed away, scared of his own daughter. When he next saw her, she was loose and reading again as if nothing had happened. He began to think that he had dreamed the whole thing. He scratched his head from inside the basement. Now... where had he put that goddamned rope?

Luna still had not forgotten all the other injuries he had caused. She still had the scars left as testimony to her struggle, battle scars for the world to see. The crescent moon on her shoulder and the three slivers on her wrist were plenty of proof of that. Still, she did not speak a word to the man living in the same house. The silence prevailed for another summer as it had for the last eight years.

Harry sighed from his bedroom. He had been locked inside because Charlus decided to claim that he had heard Harry using a dark spell. The fact that Harry hardly used oral spells (since he could do perfect wordless magic), made it obvious that this wasn’t true. Harry hadn’t been practicing magic at all; he had been reading about advanced potion making and the use of the wand for stirring from a book Severus had given him. James had had quite the fun that night. As punishment, Harry was beaten to a pulp, yet never did he raise his fists or magic in return. James’s blood-sprinkled knuckles were being washed down the hall as Lily tried to comfort her “poor husband”. Harry sighed as he healed the internal injuries and most of the external ones at just such a rate that it would not look suspicious if they were to see him again the next day. Tiddly popped in his room immediately after and began fussing over her baby.

“Mum.” Tiddly continued.

“Mum.” Harry tried again to stop the panicking house elf.

“Mum!” Tiddly finally looked into Harry’s eyes as he stated with sincerity,

“I’m fine. Please don’t worry.” Tiddly let out a quiet wail of despair.

“But- my baby- and I can’t- I can’t stop them and-”

“Calm down, mum. I know, but when the war’s over we’ll move out. You’re already technically my elf and I can command that you come with me- the Potters would have no say. You know that.” Harry said.

“I can’t even protect you in your own home, how can I protect you in battle? My little boy’s growing up.” Tiddly exclaimed, wiping away a tear from her cheek. Harry’s hand raised to the other cheek to wipe a corresponding tear.

“It’ll be okay, mum. We were destined to do this.”

“Because of a damn prophecy.” Tiddly finished.

“No, because we want to stop being controlled by hypocritical, biased old men who manipulate others with lies and who will do anything for themselves, not caring about others. We just want to be free, Mum.” Harry stated solemnly.

“I know, baby. I know...” Tiddly claimed, trailing off as her eyes glazed slightly in thought. After a few moments, she brought her eyes to rest once more on her son.

“Already soul-bonded and off to war. I’m so proud of you.” Tiddly said, giving Harry a watery smile. Harry smiled in return and initiated a hug with his adoptive mother, holding her tightly as she cried into her son’s shoulder.

Ginny got in quite a lot of trouble with her mum and dad that summer. Molly Weasley had been eagerly waiting to hear that Ginny and Charlus were better friends than Ron’s letters made them out to be. She was greatly disappointed when she found out that they weren’t actually friends- disappointed in Ginny that is. Ron, as always, was praised as he spouted a load of shit about being the best student he could be and how it wasn’t his fault that the teachers were jealous of his friendship with Charlus. Ron, after explaining his grades, was quick to jump topics so that his parents wouldn’t know that Ginny had gotten far better grades.

“Ginny’s hanging out with Death Eaters.” Ron exclaimed. Ginny paused in her steps.

“Excuse me?” She asked.

“You heard me! Harry Potter, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy! The same Death Eater cowards as Fred, George, and now Percy hang out with!” Ron yelled.

“We’re not Death Eaters!” Ginny yelled, outraged.

“Ginerva Weasley! Go to your room right now! No dinner for yelling at your brother who is only looking our for you! And bring Fred and George down here. They obviously haven’t learned their lesson! Honestly, hanging out with the Potter brat?! James and Lily say he’s just dreadful! All he does is lock himself in his room and practice the dark arts. And Nott’s family is notoriously dark even if they claim neutrality. AND DRACO MALFOY?! His father is a known Death Eater! What could you have possibly been thinking?! Honestly, with this stupidity, it’s a wonder you made it into Gryffindor!” Molly yelled, throwing her daughter out of the kitchen to go to her room. Ginny’s face blanked, the emotions overwhelming her as she tried her absolute best to keep them even moderately under control. Ginny opened the door to the twin’s room and beckoned Percy to join her.

“She’s not happy.” Ginny said, voice hardly wavering.

“We heard. Don’t listen to her, Gin. Don’t listen to a single lie to come out of that woman’s mouth. I don’t care what you say- that is not our mother.” Gred said.

“She stopped having our best interest at heart years ago. I think it’s time we just try to tolerate them- not interact. Besides, Bill and Charlie already left. I promise you this, when Gred and I turn 17, we’re going to take you with us away from this god-awful place. Okay?” Forge said, wiping his sister’s tears away. Ginny nodded, not trusting her own voice. Percy spoke up.

“I’m turning seventeen this year. Over the summer, you three can live with me.” Percy declared with no hesitation.

“But-” The three started at once.

“I don’t want to hear it. I’ve been saving up all the money mum and dad gave me for school and my allowance. I can afford to get a small place and you three can live with me. Stay at school over the Christmas break and I’ll try to find a place that we can live over that time if the universal translator isn’t public in time or doesn’t make us any money. I won’t leave you guys with them.” Percy stated with conviction.

“We ought to go downstairs before mum has a fit...” George stated sadly.

“Bill and Charlie are here!” Molly’s shrill voice echoed into the room. The group wiped any tears that may-or-may-not have been forming in their eyes at the sentimental moment and quickly rushed down the stairs to see their older brothers. The group listened carefully, entering the room hesitantly, still slightly unsure of how the two older siblings would react when they found out who the group had been hanging out with. Bill and Charlie beamed. Ginny ran forward and crashed into Bill’s arms and Charlie encircled the two.

“We missed you, Gin.” Bill stage-whispered.

“I missed you too.” Ginny replied with a smile.

“Hey, mate.” Percy said, putting a hand on either of the newcomer’s shoulders who were still holding Ginny tightly.

“You think that-”

“Just because Gin’s a girl-”

“She’s the only one that missed you?” Fred finished with a beaming smile to the two boys. Molly glared at the twins, reminding them that they were in loads of trouble, but the two happily ignored her for the time being.

“So,” Molly began. “Are either of you dating? Can I expect grandkids soon?” Bill and Charlie rolled their eyes. It was a long summer for Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ginny. Ron, however, got into trouble for flying his broom in the house and breaking the family location clock and was grounded. That certainly helped improve their summer.

Bill and Charlie, however, were both there on official business- though neither knew that the other was also working for the Gray. It was quite entertaining watching Bill and Charlie when they tried to spy on Percy and the twins (dear sweet Ginny of course wouldn’t be a part in the war, so there was no point in spying on her, was there?). Percy and the twins prided themselves on their ability to slip away from each brother. They were a little hurt that Charlie and Bill thought they might be working for the Light, but they completely understood the precaution. Unfortunately, the two had managed to sneak up on Gred and Forge one day and had blinked, suddenly at knifepoint. They had to be obliviated and the twins were left blushing, but thankful that their reflexes hadn’t disappeared over the summer. Despite their useless spying on Percy and the twins, Charlie and Bill did discover that summer that Harry Potter’s life insurance and school fund was being syphoned out to Dumbledork for tutoring Charlus Potter. Meanwhile, Charlus was given the new Nimbus 2001. They also learned about what level spells Charlus was currently at. He was working on the fourth year curriculum (while Shadow was already completely done with each class offered at Hogwarts’ curriculum and had advanced into master’s level in multiple categories).

Later in Ginny’s room, the group convened after locking and silencing the door, the group discussed the war. Thankfully, Charlie and Bill were out maintaining their cover by going shopping with Molly and Arthur.

“We’re already almost twenty strong... soldiers and spies...” Ginny stated in amazement.

“But is it enough to fight a war against both the Light and the Dark?” Percy asked wisely. The rest of the group could only ponder this question in silence before Ginny spoke up.

“We just have to hope that it is. We’ll find out soon enough.”

“What should we do about Charlie and Bill? They’re wasting time spying on us; they probably assume we’ve never even heard of the Gray and that our allegiance lies with the Light. Then again, it’s sorta funny watching them attempt to spy on each other.”

“The summer’s almost over. Until then, we can’t let them know anything is wrong. If they knew that their younger siblings were fighting in this war, they might... I don’t even know. Panic, cry, yell? But it’s our decision and we’re damn well not gonna stand by as war is waged when we can do something. We have the power to change the world... we just have to pray that it’s enough.”

As summer got closer to ending, Ginny, Percy, Fred, and George were watched more and more by Bill and Charlie. Their sudden closeness worried and confused the two spies. Meanwhile, Ron was integrating himself even more into the hearts of Molly and Arthur Weasley, quickly adapting to his Charlus-complex, as the Gray called it. Instead of encouraging Bill and Charlie to talk to their family as a whole, Molly especially opted for Ron to tell his brothers a repetition of how he defeated the troll back in first year or how Charlus had nearly won the house cup that year and the one before. Charlus had been awarded a resounding 200 points for defeating the troll, given by Dumbles himself. Unfortunately for him, the other teachers were fair and gave the house cup to Ravenclaw by a small margin.

With final scores, it was Ravenclaw 412 points, Slytherin 408, Hufflepuff 398, and Gryffindor 396 points. All in all, it was quite the close competition, but the next year, Slytherins won by 15 points. Gryffindor would have won, if Dumbles could award points to Charlus for no reason (which he sort of already did). According to the hushed stories of Arthur and Molly, Dumbles’ tutoring for Charlus continued and Dumbles looked more and more grim per day as Charlus struggled with some of the spells that summer such as ‘Petrificus Totalus’ or ‘Expecto Patronum’- although the second was actually a hard spell, but Charlus was incapable of coming up with a meaningful memory to fuel the spell. Quite simply, the Weasleys had a weird summer with new alliances, new spies, and old rivalries.

 

Once summer was blissfully over, each outcast began the annoying task of avoiding their families to subtly join the Gray on the trip to the Flamels’ home. The trip to the Flamels house was much more... complicated this time around. Minerva had thankfully managed to get a hold of two more time-turners after much time and effort (and perhaps a bit of bribery). Apparating the group by turning the time-turners into portkeys was somewhat confusing.  
Poppy joined the group this time, wishing to get what knowledge she could from the Flamels or their library, adopting the name Healer.

This trip, Ginny, Percy, Anthony, Fay, Bill, and Charlie would all be going for the first time to the Flamels’ home, who were happy to agree to invite even more people into their home. Unfortunately, it was decided that Professors Flitwick and Sprout did not need the extra stress before term and they would just be informants. Before they could arrive, each new member was guided away, one by one, and reminded to use their code name; they would not know who the other members were or the location of the Flamel’s home for their own safety. With owl correspondence, Percy became Knight; Anthony became Beast (he also loved the X-Men comics); Fay became Trickster; Bill became Sphinx; and Charlie became Red. Each new member of the secondary Shadows drank the potion to distort age/appearance and wasn’t told who had or hadn’t been given the potion. For all they knew, they were the only one given the potion. Finally bringing the large group to the Flamel’s door, they waited.

“Just on time!” Nellie said. “Oh, I didn’t realize the group would be so large this time. Well, we set up plenty of rooms so come on in. Names?”

“P-”

“Code names, only. For your own safety.” Fire said. Each new member was uncomfortable at not knowing anyone in the group. Each thought they were alone in this new journey, but friendships could be forged.

“Knight.”

“Red.”

“Sphinx.”

“Beast and this is Trickster.”

“I’m not exactly new, but I’m Phoenix.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you all. I’m Perenelle Flamel, but you may call me Nellie. This is my husband Nicholas and we will be helping teach you all how to survive this upcoming war. Now, I assume the original members ought to introduce themselves? Merlin, we have so many people we might just need name-tags.”

“Hello, I am Owl and this is my fiancé Healer.”

“I am Prince and this is my fiancé Princess.”

“I am Athena.” 

“And I am Ares.”

 “I am Moon.”

 “I’m Leaf.”

 “My name’s Fire.” 

“And I’m Nightshade. Welcome to training. You have all by this point been made aware of when we plan to strike. We have until Halloween to practice as much as possible for this war. Unfortunately, we will need to disband in-sorts at the start of the school year. Regardless, we have systems in place to deal with such. Until that time, we are currently back in time to the day after school ends. We have just three months to work our asses off and teach you all that you need to know. Some of you will not be fighting actively in this war and some of you will; we leave the choice up to you. However, we require that for your own safety you learn some basic defense- more than you can be taught at school. Training will be rigorous and you will be exhausted more often than not. Nellie will lead you to your rooms and your identities will remain secret even from each other.”

“Owl and Healer, first door on your left.” Nellie stated. “Prince and Princess, next door down. Leaf and Moon, third door on your left. Behind them, Ares and Athena. The last door in the hall will be Nightshade and Fire’s room. The first door on the right will be for... Beast, Trickster, and... Red. The next door down will be for Phoenix and Knight. The third door on the right will be for Sphinx. The last door will be Yin and Yang’s. Any questions or concerns with the sleeping arrangements?” No one spoke, each new member trying to figure out who they were rooming with.

“No?” Nellie flicked her wand and name tags appeared on each door.

“Very well, we’ll start first thing tomorrow.”

 

After the summer's original events (version 1) and the frustrations therein, everyone present was happy to feel as if they could finally do something. Finally being able to take the edge off of their nervous energy and anxiety by being active, everyone rapidly adjusted to their new schedule.

Percy’s fighting skills were honed, proving that both the name Percival and his new name of Knight were highly appropriate. Using fists and feet, Percy could bring down a semi-trained opponent twice his size. Anthony had nicknamed Percy ‘Robin’ like from the Batman comics because he used the air and his surroundings as advantages.

Beast used his muggle comic book knowledge to inspire some incredible weapons and use of muggle technology such as a comm system. He used the newly created universal translator, though not told of its origins, to communicate with the Goblins in Gobbledygook, Pixies and Faeries in their respective regional languages, and even talk the Cornish Pixies with Trickster and maintain contact with them since he had been unable during the summer before time traveling.

Ginny’s empathy was weaponized by teaching her how to mass-project, thus crippling opponents without physically harming them. However, this left her vulnerable to attacks since projecting required concentration. Knowing this, the twins rapidly became her line of defense.

Yin and Yang decided to use some of their pranking ideas to bring down their opponents. The Dark was notorious for it’s arrogance and vanity. By attacking the Dark first, they would know the location of the attack without their enemy knowing where they would be attacked. They planned to set traps of both harmless pranks and silly jinxes that could easily incapacitate an enemy- and since they planned to use potions for the majority of their spells, counter-curses couldn’t be used to reverse the effects.

Although much studying of defense maneuvers occurred, there was also discussion of offensive moves and techniques. One thing that Athena suggested was a combination of muggle and magical weaponry. Prince and the twins were especially excited when Athena brought up the possibility of potion grenades. The object would be a muggle grenade filled with potions of varying types that would hopefully disable, nullify, or at the very least, deter an enemy. Examples would include potions such as laugh-inducing potion, hair growth potion, Garrotting Gas, Drink of Despair, Bulgeye Potion, and Alihotsy Draught. The grenades would be set to explode when they came in contact with a signature that had harmful intent. The dosages would be small in case there was a problem, but prototypes were quickly tested and studies showed promising results. The potions would need to be ones that simply needed to come in contact with skin and not be ingested, but for most of the planned potions, this was not an issue.

Red brought in spells from other countries, as did Sphinx. Although British purebloods were blood purists, they believed in the superiority of British-born wizards over wizards from other countries, a belief that had not disappeared even after Grindelwald’s demise. Consequently, neither the Light nor the Dark (nor most of Britain for that matter) had experience with foreign spells or magic, giving the Gray a tactical advantage.

In addition, their physical approach gave them a tactical advantage of surprise and underestimation, especially against the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters are an arrogant bunch (much like Mr. High-And-Mighty Dumbledork) and will believe that magic is superior, not lowering themselves to physical fighting. Another advantageous aspect of hand-to-hand combat, utilized all around the world, was the ability to duck. Yes, it sounds pointless, but many wizards waste time and effort in counter-curses when simply avoiding the curse all together renders the effort on the caster’s side pointless, saves magical and physical energy of the defender, and can potentially lead to a tactical advantage for the defender if they are to surprise the attacker.

Healer conducted classes on healing and magic that would strengthen one’s skin as well as on-the-go healing spells for during battle.

Knight, Owl, Healer, Prince, Princess, Leaf, Moon, Ares, Athena, Nightshade, Fire, Red, Sphinx, Yin, Yang, Nellie, and Nicholas would be actively fighting in this war. Beast, Trickster, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout would be scouts and spies, giving ideas but avoiding the actual confrontation. Consequently, Owl, Athena, Moon, Fire, and Nightshade planned overall battle strategy while Leaf accompanied Prince, Princess, Beast, Yin, and Yang to work on weaponry and individual tactics.

Red and Sphinx, both being excellent Quiddich players and fliers, became aerial defense along with the team of dragons that Red had gathered. The Flamels worked on location and how to draw out both the Light and the Dark when they were ready.

All of the newer members were amazed by the easy flow that the unusual group had. Everyone had a part and everyone worked hard. Each new member was surprised to find that it was not the older adults, but the young adult Nightshade, who was in charge. Quickly, however, they learned that Nightshade was a more than capable leader.  
Training was harder than ever. Mornings now started promptly at 7 o’clock and the workout/practice continued for about two hours before the Shadows would eat breakfast then combat training would start for a few hours before the group would once more study Alchemy and any other subjects they may need such as Healing (suggested by Healer) and Runic magic (suggested by Athena). The battle was within their grasp and was so close that the group could nearly taste it.

No one could wait for the battle that would ensue, hoping to get the war over with before more lives could be lost. Nonetheless, they needed as much training as they could get before they would meet their fate on Halloween.  
After nearly a month and a half of laboring to stand a chance in what they were now referring to as “The English Wizarding War,” Shadow decided to inform Red and Sphinx of their identities; they offered to do so for Beast and Trickster as well, but Beast feared he would be putting his brother in danger by having such information.

Regardless, it was easier and safer for him not to know.

Upon making this decision, Phoenix, Yin, Yang, and Knight approached Red and Sphinx. A knock sounded on the door.

“Come in.” Red called.

“We have reached the decision, as a group, that if you wish to share your identities with each other, or if you wish to know our identities, you need only to ask. Beast, however, requests that his identity remain as secret as possible and that you do not give him your names.”

“... Why? Why now?” Sphinx asked. Sphinx and Red had gotten along fairly well up until this point, but they didn’t know if they could fully trust each other. They didn’t know much about the other except code names and fighting styles.

“You have personal interest in both each other’s identities and our own. If you wish to know... just ask.” Phoenix said.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Sphinx countered. Phoenix smiled.

“You know us. We didn’t want our identities compromised. You will likely be angry when you discover our identities.”

“When?”

“We felt it was inevitable. We could either tell you now or after the battle. It seemed best to give you the choice.” 

“This isn’t a test of trust.” Red concluded.

“No, it isn’t.” Yin replied.

“We trust you, but our identities might put added strain on you. You would be personally involved- having names and faces of friends.”

“... I want to know.” Sphinx said. “I trust you, but I need to know. If you die and I know you and I wouldn’t even know-”

“Me too. I’m willing to share my identity with the room in exchange for your identities as well.” Red said, glancing at Sphinx.

“Are you both sure?” Yang asked.

“Yes.” They chorused.

“Bill, Charlie, we’re sorry for not telling you.” Ginny said, returning to her usual age and face. Percy, Fred, and George followed.

“You-?! Wait and you-?!”

All occupants glanced at one another. Bill and Charlie hadn’t even realized that they were living together, much less that their younger siblings would be leading a war.

“Ginny? You’re twelve-”

“And yet here I am. We were given permission to tell you our identities. Other identities, we aren’t supposed to tell you, but you can easily guess. Think about it.”

 “... Your friends-” 

“Yeah.” Forge answered.

“But just because we’re young-”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t fight-”

“For our freedom any less-”

 “Than either of you can. We may not be-” 

“The age of majority, but we sure as hell-” 

“Aren’t gonna sit back and watch-”

 “As the world tears itself apart.” Gred finished.

“But-!” 

“No. No ‘buts’. We were always gonna fight and if you won’t let us continue, we’ll have Nightshade replace your memory with false ones. We’re fighting. The question is:” Ginny said.

“Will you fight along side us, knowing who we are?” Percy finished. Charlie and Bill looked at each other a moment.

“... Give us a minute, yeah?” Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny left the room, allowing the two eldest Weasleys talk.

“Sooo...”

 “So.” “Bill-”

 “Charlie-”

Both tensely smiled at one another.

“I can’t believe we didn’t even realize we were bunking together. I should have recognized the dragon underwear.” 

“And I should have recognized the name Sphinx. I mean, c’mon, Egypt, duh!”

“Yeah, haha. But... I mean, we didn’t even recognize our own younger siblings. We didn’t even know they were a part in a fucking war!”

“Yeah, we didn’t, but they are and they were before even us. Doesn’t that count for something?”

“Of course it does, but I don’t have to like it.” “It’s gonna happen either way, but they’ll be a lot happier with our approval. You know that.” “... Yeah, I know.” “So decision made?”

“Decision made. Guys, you can come in now, we know you were listening!” The group came in, smiles on their faces. 

“The Flamels don’t know, and neither does Beast so you can’t permanently drop the disguises, but you can drop it for now by thinking of returning to normal. Obviously you can’t tell anyone, but we thought you ought to know. Come talk to Harry, he wanted to talk to you about this.”

 “And Harry is Nightshade? We’re being led by a thirteen-year-old?”

“Mhmm, get over it.” Percy said with a smile, clapping Bill on the shoulder. Percy led the group to Harry who was waiting in his and Fire’s room.

“I’m guessing you’ve been told by now, considering you all look like normal.”

 “Yeah.” Charlie said.

“Apparently, you wanted to see us?” Bill asked. Harry shifted his form back to that of his thirteen year old self.

“Yes. Now, Percy, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, you might not have known this and it wasn’t necessary until now, but if we fight against Dumbledork, MoldyVoldy, or any other Legillimens, without Occlumency training all of our identities are compromised. Any one of Shadow can teach you, and it will prevent your memory from being tampered with and keep your thoughts private. Given your ability to learn so far, it shouldn’t take any of you long.” 

“Another subject to learn. And what’s Shadow?”

“The original members of the Gray: Owl, Prince, Leaf, Moon, Ares, Athena, Fire, and I.”

“By the way, you never told us who Owl, Prince, Princess, and Healer are. Are we to guess that too or...?” Bill asked.

“Ask them yourselves, they can tell you if they want. They do, however, already know your identities.”

“And the Flamels-”

“Don’t know yet. We’re asking them tonight if they desire to know.”

“Oh.”

“Wait, why isn’t Charlus leading us? He’s your twin, isn’t he?” Harry frowned.

“Unfortunately, we are blood related. However, he is incompetent. He’s on fourth year coursework after rigorous training from Dumbledore for years. Believe me, Dumbledore was a fool for planning on parading him as a leader for the Light. Though, I suppose he was happy to have a dumb pawn.”

 “But he’s the Boy-Who-Lived or something right?”

“What do you think?” Silence was answer enough. Harry was clearly more powerful than his brother.

“Have you ever heard the prophecy?” Harry asked. Many heads nodded ‘no’.

“We don’t know how much Dumbles may have heard but Luna stated the prophecy on the train ride to Hogwarts for our first year.

“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … underestimation shall not stop him and he will show those who doubt him his true ability… his family shall be exposed for their true selves and the dark and light's colors will blur… gray shall rule if the chosen one succeeds, but fail and darkness will forever shroud the world… with his friends, the war shall reignite...  the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …””

We told Owl and Prince after they joined us; the meaning seems clear in parts and blurred in others. We succeed, Gray rules; we fail... well, chaos. We’re reigniting the war. The rest, about the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’, could technically mean me, Charlus, or Neville as we were all born around the same time. Theoretically, Neville has just as much chance of defeating Voldemort as I do, but we don’t believe he was “marked as an equal.”

“So if we win...”

“There should be peace- BUT prophesies are not set in stone just as time isn’t. For all we know, anyone could kill Voldemort- especially now.”  “What do you mean?”

“We destroyed his last Horcrux two months ago; ol’ MoldyVoldy’s mortal now.”

 

“Mr.s Weasley, Ms. Weasley; I see you have been made aware of our identities. And now you wish to know our own?” Owl asked, referencing Prince, Princess, and Healer whom she had been conversing with.

“Yes, ma’am.” Bill stated. Owl cast a glance at each member of the room.

“Minerva McGonagall, at your service.” Minerva said, ‘powering down’ the potion.

“And her fiancé Poppy Pomfrey.”

“You might not remember me. Nyphadora Tonks; call me Nymphadora and I’ll curse you in your sleep with no remorse.” All eyes turned toward Prince.

“And her fiancé... Severus Snape.” Snape said, the last to remove the potion’s effects. Bill and Charlie looked momentarily stricken. They remembered their unfair treatment at the man’s hands as he double-spied.

“Well that explains a lot.”

The Flamels were asked later that night. They decided that the identities meant little to them; they didn’t need real names since they were already friends with the Gray. Why would they need names?

 

“After you master Occlumency, I can teach you all how to Mind-Speak; until that point, myself, Prince, or Athena will be teaching you how to protect your mind. Likely, you already have a basis and don’t know it or couldn’t recognize it.”

“Relax your body. Retreat into your mind- focus on my voice. What do you see?” Severus asked.

“Most of you will see nothing, maybe blurs if you’re lucky.” Athena said. “Look around you. The images should get sharper and more distinct as you focus. What do you hold important to you? What significant occurrences have happened in your life that have shaped you? Many of these will take a form in your mental landscape.”

“Once those images are mostly clear, imagine a barrier of some sort around all that you can see. Use the strongest thing you can think of. You can add layers as you go; this is just to get a basis. Once you have a solid defense, we will all attempt to penetrate your mind. This will only see if you can recognize or potentially even keep out a mild attack. Raise your hand if you are not ready.”

Athena, Prince, and Nightshade looked at one another, then back at the students. One by one, each student was assessed. Beast had a very strong defense of ‘adamantium’ while Phoenix had already managed a basic second shield.

If this is what they could do on the first try, they’d be done in no time. It helped, of course, to have such wonderful teachers.

 

“So this... Mind-Speak, does it work over long distances?” Knight asked. Nightshade thought for a minute.

“I’ve never tried it over a long distance, but I can. Hold on.”

“Draco?”

“Yeah, Harry?” Draco responded. Harry had taught him how to do the mind-speak thing earlier in the summer.

“I’m gonna apparate out of the manor. See if you can still hear me?”

“Sure.” Harry house elf-apparated into Diagon Alley, darting quickly into Borgin & Burkes.

“Hey, Draco?” 

“It worked!”

“So, did you still need any books from Borgin & Burkes? I’m already here...”

Nightshade returned a few minutes later with an arm load of books and a happy smile.

“It worked.” He told Knight.

“So we can use this while you’re at Hogwarts? And during the Battle?”

“We might not have to at Hogwarts... Tell me, Percy, have you heard of the Come-and-Go Room?”

 

“Shade, Hunter, can you go tell Bree, Talon, and Nagini to come eat and stop gossiping?” Fire called. The rest of the room looked up at the voice, eyes turning to Fire. The two birds hooted in response and flew off.

“Who are Bree and Talon? And did you say Nagini?”

“Nightshade hasn’t shown you?” Fire asked Knight, Beast, Sphinx, and Red who quickly answered negatively.

“Well, you’ll see momentarily. I do hope no one’s afraid of snakes...?” Soft hissing came from the open doorway and three snakes, each roughly a foot and a half in length slithered into the room. Trickster squealed in excitement. New friends!

Fire turned to the snakes.

“Nochani isss planning right now, but I have sssnackssss.” Fire hissed in Parseltongue.

“Nochani?” Athena asked, also speaking in Parseltongue.

“From the house elf adoption. It’sss Tiddly’sss equivalent of last name.”

“Ah.” Fire turned back to the snakes.

“And for your information, we weren’t gossssiping.” Briakora said.

“We’ve reached a decisssion.” Talon finished.

“And what’s the decisssion?” Fire hissed.

“I want to become your familiar. The heightened sssensssesss will help you in battle and I can bite you without usssing venom for the ritual.” Talon said.

“And I wisssh to bond with Hermione. Ssshe has been a friend and isss the third ssspeaker of the group. I can alssso bite without injecting venom.” Nagini said.

Fire was shocked. Where had this come from? Athena, who had been listening from across the room since her name was called, spoke up.

“I accept.”

“As do I.” Fire replied.

The non-speakers in the room were suitably confused while Knight, Beast, Red, and Sphinx looked on in shock.

“But isn’t Parseltongue-”

“Extremely rare? Considered Dark in England?” Fire asked, turning towards the group.

“Only Nightshade and I are speakers. Athena can speak and understand any known languages- human or otherwise.” He turned toward the snakes.

“Do you wisssh to begin the ritual now?”

“Yesss, pleassse.” Fire fed the snakes their rats and turned to Athena. Athena spoke up.

“Apparently, we will be gone for about an hour or so. Perhaps two. If you don’t mind-?” The Flamels, knowing that was when dinner was regularly served, shook their heads.

“It’s fine. We’ll keep two plates warm for after you’re done.” Athena and Fire nodded before exiting the room.

“Harry?”

“Yeah, Draco?”

“Talon just told me she wants to be my familiar and Nagini requested to be Hermione’s.”

 “I’m not surprised, but I thought they would tell me ahead of time. Have a good rest.” Draco smiled.

 

With three weeks before the group would be leaving the Flamels’ home, a battle plan had been made and steps were put into place. Potion grenades had been made, tested, and mass-produced. Swords, knives, and other weapons for physical combat were removed from vaults in Gringotts. The goblins, choosing to side with the Gray, were granted any goblin-made objects in the vaults the Gray had access to and were given permission that, if the Gray won, the goblins could confiscate any goblin-made objects in any vault belonging to either the Light or the Dark. In exchange, the goblins would be ready to fight if they were called upon; if they weren’t called, then they will freeze any bank accounts belonging to the Death Eaters, or the Light.

Traps (aka pranks) were made portable and would be set up on-site the day before the battle. Even outfits had been considered for the plan.

The Death Eaters were notorious for their ivory skull masks and long flowing black robes. Wizards had grown arrogant over the centuries and relied on magic. They didn’t seem to realize that long robes, though acting as capes of sorts, could easily be tripped over in battle. The Gray quickly decided on jeans for everyone.

Very few variables remained that could alter the course of the war and the Gray did their best to compensate. What would happen to the Light now that Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Alaster Moody had been found? And after combing Harry’s memory as a child of that Samhain night, Harry realized that Peter had never collected Voldemort’s wand before fleeing... so how did Voldemort have a wand? Lucius and Bellatrix still had theirs... did he still have his original wand? If so, how?

Even beyond that, how did he gain a tangible body when just the year before he had been nothing more than a wraith?

Are they sure that all the Death Eaters will be at either Lestrange Manor or Malfoy Manor when the attack comes? Would their on-call allies, the Goblins, Faeries, Pixies, and coalition of house elves respond to their call if they were needed?

 

Tensions increased as time went on. Two weeks until school would begin, Prince, Leaf, and Ares had a semi-accidental breakthrough in the Potion Room. Together, they had managed to make a solution that made potions tasteless. Having to take the age/appearance altering potion every fortnight meant that no one forgot how awful potions could taste. Suffice to say, everyone was irrationally happy at the simple invention.

“Moon, wha-” Moon slowly smiled, the foggy look in her eyes replaced momentarily as she glanced at the room’s occupants.

“Sell it as soon as school starts.” No one wanted to question Moon’s visions- each and every person that did had learned their lessons the hard way. Still, they were curious, but Moon refused to say anything else on the topic.

 

All too soon, or maybe not soon enough, the time for school approached. Each person re-appeared to either board the train or apparate to Hogwarts Castle. The Flamels were kept in the loop by Shade and Hunter. In just under 2 months, war would begin, and they felt the nervous energy pound in their veins. In two months, the world change- for better or worse, their fate was sealed.

 

Having already bottled, labeled, and patented the Tasteless Potion Solution©, or TPS for short, Sev sent off the sample to be patented and sold, then headed to Hogwarts for another year. With an extra hop in his step (he’d never tell the students, Merlin forbid), he headed off to see his fiancé before the students would arrive. He also needed to visit Pomona and Filius and tell them, as Prince, to keep an extra eye on Dumbledork and Charlus Potter.

Meanwhile, Tonks was assigned to distract the Headmaster, since she was “oh so nervous, Professor.” Hermione was sent to consult Dumbledore’s “bloody chicken”, Fawkes, since she could easily understand the bird, instead of having to use a Universal Translator. Draco cloaked Hermione, whispering the override code for the Gargoyle guarding the Headmaster’s office. A staircase slid open and Hermione was slowly carried up and out of sight.

Fawkes glanced up when the stairs began to move. The sorting hat glanced up from its sleep, before falling back into slumber. The old coot could wait two bloody hours for the sorting. Fawkes trilled in reply- this wasn’t Dumbledore coming. The signature was light, unlike Dumbledore who had trapped the bird into being his trophy.  
He was surprised to find a young adult female, approximately 23 in age, appearing before him. He was even more surprised when the girl addressed him.

“My name is Athena. We were wondering if you could tell us a little more about Albus Dumbledore and his wrong doings, starting on October 31, 1981...”

 

A lawsuit against Albus Dumbledore was drafted and stored. Questions were answered and finally, the group had some explanations. Fawkes was freed from Dumbledore’s control and allowed to find his true master. The portraits were Confundus-ed and the Gray gained another point over the Light.

 

“HE WHAT?!”

“”Accidentally” gave Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle from our year a sample of Charlus’ DNA to give to Voldemort so that he could solidify from a wraith to occupy a human body.” Hermione repeated to the group. Harry had transported Draco and Hermione back onto the train and into their compartment.

“Lowlife bastard.” Neville sneered. The rest couldn’t agree more. Nagini slithered out of Hermione’s robes.

“Quit yelling, we’re trying to ssssleep before the ssssorting ceremony startsss.” She hissed.

“Why? You’re not going to the sssorting ceremony.” Draco asked. Nagini turned her eyes on Draco.

“No, we’re going back to the chamber. Talon sssaysss there are booksss that might help usss, hidden in a sssecret library.”

“The twins could probably get away without anyone thinking something’s wrong. Send them with a translator.” Harry said, tilting his head to the side in question at Fred and George. Both looked slightly confused but shrugged.

“Sure, I’m in. So what did I just sign up for?”

“You’re going in the Chamber of Secrets to find the hidden library.”

“Oh, just that. Joy. We’ll-”

“Tell you if we find it-”

“And we’ll shrink the books-”

“But we promised to-”

“Look after Fang and help Hagrid-”

 “Find a new home for Fluffy.” Harry turned to Theo.

“Aren’t cerberuses supposed to be a lot smaller than Fluffy?”

“They can change size at will. Probably uncomfortable to stay that big all the time though...” Harry looked grim. Theo sighed.

“You think Dumbles is manipulating Fluffy?” Harry gave him a look.

“Fine, I’ll go find him and talk to him, but I’m not going alone. I call ‘Mione.” Hermione rolled her eyes playfully, smiling at her soulbond.

“I don’t think we’ll be terribly missed. Should we go now or during the ceremony?”

“Go ahead and go now. Sorry for making you leave the train again, Hermione. I’ll take you two.” Harry put an hand on Hermione’s shoulder and one on Theo’s shoulder. They disappeared without a sound.

“I really want to know how to do that.”

“It’s simple really- just get Nilty or Dobby to adopt you.” Neville said teasingly.

“Shut up, Nev.” Neville just smiled.

 

“Honey, I’m home. And I even brought a puppy!” Theo exclaimed jokingly, returning to the cart with his arms full of happy (thankfully small) cerberus.

“Aw, he’s adorable.” Luna said, petting the dog on the head... well, one of them. A second head licked her hand. Neville nodded in agreement.

“So?” Percy asked.

“Harry was right. Fluffy was being controlled just like Fawkes and Nagini.” Theo said. Fluffy turned his heads to Neville, eyes widening comically. The dog leapt out of Theo’s arms and tackled the small boy.

“Ack!” Nev shouted. Luna smiled as Fluffy licked Neville’s face.

“He likes you. Can we keep him?” She asked, pleading eyes turning to her soulmate’s. Unfortunately for him, when Luna wanted something, Neville just couldn’t say no. So suddenly they gained another pet- this one, however, would be much harder to hide. Thankfully, Neville had his own room in the Hufflepuff commons.

“I wonder if Fang likes living with Hagrid...” Fred said.

“Well, brother mine,-”

“We must now-” 

“Investigate!” George finished, flashing a smile to his twin. Harry groaned. He didn’t think the snakes, hawk, and eagle would appreciate having two new dogs, especially when one of the dogs had three heads.

 

Fred and George made their way to Hagrid’s Hut while Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Percy, Draco, Theo, Neville, and Luna boarded the thestral driven carts. Anthony had left them to board the train and see Amelia Gold from their year, not knowing the group’s identities.

“How on earth can Dumbledore control a band of thestrals?” Luna straightened in her seat. Her eyes cast about the cart, thoughts swimming, images passing before her.

“Luna, are you all righ-”

“Yes, yes, I-I’m fine. Sorry, it just... it was like a vision was pushed at me. Images. That’s never happened before, it was like the thestrals-”

“Wanted you to know?” Neville asked. Luna nodded gravely.

“We have a problem.” This time, Draco sighed.

“What is it with these crazy manipulative bastards and controlling animals?” However, no one had an answer.

 

Luna, armed with a Universal Translator, stayed behind the group, out of sight. She had been asked to talk with the thestrals since they had reached out to her.

“My name is Luna Lovegood and I am a Seer, but you already knew that.” The leader nodded at her.

“We can release you from Dumbledore’s control and allow you to go into the Forbidden Forest, but we’ll need a few days to make it look like an accident.”

“You have our thanks, Lady Seer.” The leader replied. “You have our pledge of allegiance in this upcoming war, should you ask it.” Luna smiled.

“I thank you then, as well. I must go, but I shall return. Good evening, Hihshere.” The thestral nodded and trotted off. He had been correct in assuming that the young Seer would be their savior- that she was a person of the prophecy. Now, he needed only to wait.

 

As soon as the group entered the Great Hall, they smiled up at Tonks. Tonks smiled back and glanced at Dumbledore who was chatting off McGonagall’s ears. They knew Minerva well enough to tell that she was annoyed, but Dumbledork was animately going on about something, waving his hands around. Severus, who was in the next seat down, carefully placed (with wandless magic so as not to be obvious) a lemon drop on the table. Dumbledork froze.

Time seemed to stand still in the hall as Dumbledore stared at the lemon drop, torn between fear and anger. The laughs started somewhere at the Hufflepuff table, and gradually made their way across the hall. Dumbledore glared at the hall and cast a spell to obliterate the small candy. He hadn’t forgotten last year’s prank. Those damn things had been impossible to get rid of and quite a few... well, it wasn’t good. From the Ravenclaw table, the group cracked up, not bothering to hold in their giggles. Finally, some of the tension that had been grating on their nerves subsided as the doors opened to allow the first years, guided by Professor Sprout, to be sorted. They wished Fred and George had been there to see their prank’s unexpected Part 2.

“-So we talked to Fang and-”

“Just when we finished, Hagrid came in-”

“And decided that since Fang liked us so much, we could keep him!” George finished.

“... Hagrid decided the first day of school was a suitable time to give you a pet dog? Where does he think Fang’s going to live? Your trunk?!” Hermione asked.

“He’s not great at thinking things through, granted,-”

“But it all worked out! We get Fang-”

 “And Hagrid gets to care for some creature called Aragog.”

“So it’s for the best!”

“What’s an Aragog?” Theo asked. The group shrugged.

“So... yeah, um... Where should we house Fang?”

 

“I can’t believe you’re stuck rooming with Fang and Fluffy. Aren’t you afraid one of them will eat Trevor?” Fred told Neville.

“I have a room to myself and the Hufflepuffs aren’t going to rat on me if I have a dog or two since they love petting the dogs and the dogs love the attention. And, frankly, I don’t care if the toad gets eaten. Gran got him on sale one day for ‘Frank.’”

“But seriously-”

“Luna fell in love with both dogs; she says Fang’s her dog now and Fluffy’s mine.”

“... Ah.”

 

On the second day of being at Hogwarts, the first class for the third year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

“Hello, class. My name is Tonks, you don’t have to call me Professor, and since both of your previous teachers have been incompetent, we’re going to start by testing what you know already.”

Tonks never called on any of the Gray in order to maintain some semblance of a cover. It was a wonder that Dumbledork never bothered to check the grade book and realize that each member of the Gray was thriving academically. Charlus’ grades were analyzed but no one bothered to realize that Harry seemed to know more than the professors often did. Class was better than ever, now that there was a descent DADA professor. Of course, classes were still reading time for all of the Gray, but now at least DADA didn’t move them to sleep. Now, if only they could find a Wizarding History teacher to replace Binns...

Well, at least Percy had finally stopped worrying over his upcoming N.E.W.T.s.

 

For the third year in a row, Tiddly helped the house elves in Hogwart’s kitchens. Flicking pepper onto a dish, she turned to her new friend Aell.

“If you are tied to Hogwarts Castle, how do any of the house elves here gain freedom?”

“Well...”

“What is it?”

“Most elves does not want theirs freedom from Hogwarts. Wes likes the work here. But Mr. Dumblesdore...”

“What?”

“Since Mr. Dumblesdore become Headmaster, elves not treated good. Elves wants freedom, Castle gives it to thems.”

“The castle is... sentient?” Tiddly asked, eyes going comically wide.

“Aye, and it be mad.”

 

Later that day, the twins went down to the Chamber of Secrets with Briakora, Talon, and Nagini in tow.

“What are we looking for specifically?” George asked.

“Library.” Talon hissed, and a door opened.

“Well... found it.” Fred and George made their way inside, accompanied by the serpents. Fred preformed a dust-removing spell, lightening the air considerably.

“Salazar Slytherin’s library...”

“Did Riddle ever see this part?” Fred asked Talon. She replied with a simple “No.”

“We must be the first people down here since Salazar himself! What do you think-”

“Fred?”

“Yeah, George?”

“Know how you mentioned Salazar? I... sorta found him.” Fred turned, mouth gaping as a silvery ghost floated across the room.

“Hello. What year is it? I’m afraid I’ve been here for quite some time.” The twins turned to each other. Neither said a word, but the message was clear: holy shit.

 

“Briakora, can you go get... well, everyone.” George asked, thankful for the universal translator. Briakora raced out the door and soon, everyone had made their way into the Chamber.

“Fred, George, Bree wouldn’t tell me what this was abo- oh wow.”

“Hello, your friends still haven’t answered my question. What year is it? And what are those silly clothes?”

 

It took about a week and a half to catch Salazar Slytherin up-to-date on the events of the war, since the rest had apparently been told my Hogwarts, herself. It took them only hours to find out that Salazar Slytherin was not the man rumor made him out to be.

“And your father was a non-magical?”

“Yes, but he wasn’t exactly happy when he found out that my mother was a witch. He led a mob to lynch her; he didn’t know that I had inherited her magic.”

“Slytherin now is famous for being anti-non-magical.” Draco piped up.

“Oh my... that might have been my fault. I didn’t want non-magicals to know about the school- it risked the safety of all those inside so I asked for only those with purely magical family to be allowed in-”

“And that turned into the snowball effect...” Salazar seemed puzzled for a minute, but didn’t ask.

“Hogwarts isn’t happy.” The group was struck by the sudden statement.

“What do you mean?”

“The rivalry that divides the school... it has made Hogwarts weak. But the hope that you’ve inspired... it has brought life back into the old school. Thank you.”

“We’re not planning on staying...”

“The castle knows, but you’ve planted the seeds that can revolutionize the school and obliterate the house rivalries you mentioned. You’ve brought about an era of change- an era I have been waiting for. I cannot leave this room until all the houses are at peace, but I was awakened some months ago when the house rivalry was ignored and friendships were forged among the students.”

“So what does this mean?”

“It means, dear children, that Hogwarts Castle is overjoyed at what you’ve accomplished. Once you are gone, the Castle herself will be able to participate in the schooling of young magicals as it had for centuries before Dumbledore and Tom Riddle came along.”

 

The group happily restored the Chamber of Secrets to its former glory, but they still preferred training in the Come-and-Go Room. As fascinating as talking to Salazar was, they only had about a month and a half left to prepare for battle. The group attended more and more study sessions with the other students, helping them, and preparing them for tests, exams. They quickly had dozens of protégés that would be happy to tutor the younger kids. Meals became short distractions from studying and training.

Bill and Charlie were able to enter Hogwarts through the Come-and-Go Room and training became even more intense. Sleep seemed like a distant memory as time went on.

All the pets were equally uneasy, knowing what was going to happen on Halloween. With the first week of October, came an article in the Daily Prophet.

‘REMUS LUPIN, SIRIUS BLACK, AND ALASTER MOODY FOUND! by Alexa Goode

After years being held hostage, the three men finally escaped their captors and managed to flee a month ago. Remus Lupin (missing 10 years), Sirius Black (missing 12 years as of tomorrow), and Alaster Moody (missing for 11 months) refused to comment on their situation, but it has been determined that Lupin was caught while searching for Black. Moody’s involvement has not yet been discovered.

The three men, previously assumed dead, finally announced to the public that they are alive yesterday at the Ministry of Magic. Further statements are not, as of yet, known.

“We were held as prisoners at Carrow Manor.” Remus Lupin said yesterday.

“There were Death Eaters(*) all around us. We wondered why they kept us alive.” Sirius Black added. Alastor Moody refused to comment.

Lupin and Black described their torment in brief, simply saying “We were tortured.” Friends since childhood,- Continue page 3

No Death Eaters have been known to exist since the Wizarding War, though some confirmed Death Eaters were never found.

 

“Why would they wait a month to admit they were alive? What does Dumbledore have up his sleeve?” Hermione turned to Ginny who had asked the question.

“Fawkes said that Dumbledore wanted to intimidate the Death Eaters, but was weighing the benefit of intimidating the Death Eaters to the disadvantage of going public with the escape.”

“Playing close to the chest, but not close enough.” Percy added.

“Well, the Dark already knew that they had escaped. Funny how he never mentioned not wanting the Gray to know.”

“Do you think they told Dumbledore who rescued them?”

“I have no doubts about it.”

 

Dumbledore was plotting. The Gray had once again shown their participation in the war, but what did they gain by rescuing three known supporters of the Light?

And they’d rescued them during a Death Eater meeting. Somehow, a man of 23 with dark hair and stormy gray eyes and a man of equal age with sandy blond hair and striking emerald eyes had managed to infiltrate the Death Eaters.  
Did this mean the Light was equally corrupted? Could there be spies for ‘the Gray’ within his own ranks?

How could he know? The answer came to him immediately.

Legillimency.

 

Severus immediately recognized the intrusion into his mind and, with difficulty, kept his eyes locked on the Headmaster’s. Thankful for his own years of Legillimency, Severus waited as Dumbledork plowed past Severus’ fake shield, quickly accessing the memories related to the Death Eaters and the Light, but incapable of realizing that the shield he had just passed had been a false line of defense, and that the memories he was accessing were just a second means of defense that hid his true mental shield.

Dumbledork pulled out of Severus’ mind with a “grandfatherly” smile.

“I should never have doubted you, my boy.” Severus decided he needed to put another lemon drop in the Headmaster’s immediate vicinity at the next available moment.

“Of course. Now, if that is all?”

“Yes, yes, go on back to the Dungeons. Actually, I was wondering if you could give Mr. Potter extra potions lesso-”

“No.” Severus said, closing the door loudly. Several portraits glared at him and Severus plotted the Lemon Drop Fiasco Numero Dos.

 

Minerva was called in next, her mental defenses tested, but Dumbledore really hadn’t had any reason to doubt her before so he put it out of mind. He wondered, in passing, who had taught the woman such skilled Occlumency.

 

“Potter.” Severus sneered, staring at the brown eyes and black hair of the eldest Potter.

“Snape.” James retorted. Lily glared at Severus.

“Just take us to the Headmaster’s Office.” James said.

“Why? You already know where it is; Merlin knows, you were in there many times as a teenager.” Severus replied coldly. James rolled his eyes.

“Just take us.”

“I don’t take orders from you, Potter.”

 “Oh, but you should. My son’s-”

“I know who your son is- who both of your sons are. That doesn’t mean I have to respect you when you so clearly don’t deserve it. Why would you need the Headmaster anyway, he could come to you at any time?” Severus waited, aching to leave this retched family’s presence, but his inner spy necessitated that he garner any available information.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” James stated. Apparently through fighting, James and Lily walked off to meet the Headmaster, easily remembering where the entrance was.

So was that just to gloat? Sev snorted. He wouldn’t put it past his old school rival. But why did James and Lily come in person? Severus decided to ask Salazar if the castle would be willing to provide answers. As it turned out, he didn’t need to wait.

 

“Severus!” Harry said, running to the older man. Severus glanced around the hall, making sure they were alone before turning to Harry.

“Harry? What is it?” Severus quickly assessed Harry. The thirteen year old looked flushed and was breathing heavily. He was... smiling?

“My parents, they disowned me.” Harry beamed.

“... WHAT?!” Harry immediately explained before Severus could throw a fit in the hallway.

“Dumbledork managed to convince them that since I was “Dark,” they could cut me off and give all of James’ dad’s familial money to Charlus. But by disowning me, that means I go to my godparents, you or Minerva, and Tiddly’s my elf so mum never has to go back to Potter Manor ever again! She already packed all my stuff, but I don’t think James realized that there was a clause in my grandfather’s will that stated-”

“Breathe, Harry!”

“Right. Um... basically either you or Minerva is now my parent and I have about ten thousand galleons to my name. Oh, and Tiddly’s free now.” Severus blinked.

“Okay, go back to the longer version.”

“So, my grandfather’s will states-”

 

Two days later, both Severus and Minerva received letters in the mail from Gringotts. Severus’s letter stated that Harry James Potter, legally disowned by James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter, was now having custody moved to either himself or Minerva McGonagall. Both signed the appropriate forms and that was that.

It was a wonder that Severus hadn’t been removed as godfather. News never reached the public since there was little interest in the youngest Potter son, but Charlus was happy to prance around and state that ‘that filthy traitor was finally disowned!’ and ‘good riddance to the Death Eater.’

Rumor circled around the school that Harry might be dark, mostly spread by the Gryffindors in Charlus’ year (and Ron Weasley who happily told stories to anyone who would listen), but those who knew Harry knew otherwise. As far as anyone knew, Harry was impartial to the war, giving allegiance to neither the Light nor the Dark.

And that was just the way Harry liked it.

Meanwhile, rumor finally hinted that Nagini, Voldemort’s loyal serpentine companion, was missing in action.

The Dark panicked.

The Light were prepping for battle.

The Gray smirked.

 

Four days later, with exactly one month and three days until Halloween, a meeting was called in Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Remus were still on bedrest after their ordeal, but since Sirius had been proclaimed dead nearly ten years ago, the Black estate had gone to the Potters who offered it as a location for the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius didn’t rescind the offer.

“I’ve been informed by Severus that Voldemort is planning to attack Hogwarts Castle on the day after Halloween.”

“The day after?”

“Shouldn’t we do someth-”

“But that’s in a month-!”

“But Charlus is only thirteen, we were supposed to have a few more years-”

“QUIET!” Dumbledork yelled. People gradually sat pack in their seats and looked to the leader of the Light for guidance.

“What do we do, Albus?” James finally asked.

“We can either strike first or bide our time. If we strike immediately-”

“We’re not ready for war, Professor!” A voice called.

“We have to be. We can strike now and surprise Voldemort, but Charlus Potter isn’t ready to take on the Dark Lord. We can attack immediately or we can wait until the day after Halloween; Voldemort doesn’t know we know his plan, his tactics, his allies. We can take measures to counteract his forces and carefully mapped plans. We can catch him off guard.”

“... Charlus may be incredibly powerful, Albus, but he is only thirteen. Surely-” “I’m sorry, Lily. I had hoped we would have more time, but the prophecy foretold of this day.”

“What exactly did the prophecy state? Please, I want to know what my child is up against.”

“Now, Mrs. Potter, you know I can’t-”

“That damn prophecy is risking the life of my only child, I demand you tell me what it contains!”

“... Very well. The prophecy states that

“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … underestimation shall not stop him and he will show those who doubt him his true ability… his family shall be exposed for their true selves and the dark and light's colors will blur… gray shall rule if the chosen one succeeds, but fail and darkness will forever shroud the world… with his friends, the war shall reignite...  the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …””

“What does that mean, Albus?”

“Well, James and Lily have defied Voldemort three times and lived to tell the tale. Charlus was born on the thirty-first of July, 1980, and he was attacked, but Charlus managed to turn the spell back on Voldemort, killing him temporarily.”

“And the rest?” Dumbledore hesitated for a moment.

“Charlus, though only thirteen, is underestimated because of his age. He has much potential and the Dark Lord doesn’t know that. James and Lily will be exposed as the wonderful and inspiring parents they are and the Light and Dark shall clash in battle, their colors blurring. If Charlus succeeds, then the Light shall rule.”

“Albus, you said ‘gray’ earlier in the prophesy, not Light.”

“Yes, I did. You see, never will we all be fully good; each and every being has some dark side, some ill thoughts. Put it out of mind, Miss Longbottom, the Light shall rule when Charlus defeats the Dark Lord with his friends, referring to his allies: us. With Charlus, the war will finally end.”

 

October 1st came and went; training was doubled, plans were re-checked, swords were sharped, alliances re-confirmed. Draco and Hermione tested the powers that their familiars had provided, and anxiety grew stronger each day. The thestrals were released and fled into the Forbidden Forrest, promising to appear at Lestrange Manor on the 31st of October. Classes were filled with frantic studying and the Gray had trouble maintaining a look of outward calm. Severus had nearly thrown Charlus and Ron permanently out of his class, due to his frustration and anxiety.

The two dunderheads had managed to blow up not only their own cauldron, but the cauldron of Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle as well because Charlus managed to get powdered mandrake root all over the four boys! This was why (among many other reasons) Severus refused to give that boy any extra lessons. He wasn’t that masochistic, thank you very much.

Days flew off the calendar and suddenly it was October 29, two days before the battle and Draco was called to the Headmaster’s office.

‘Oh what did Charlus and Ron do now?’ he thought, walking to the statue. Understanding that he wasn’t supposed to know the override password, he waited. And waited.

Eventually, he just knocked.

“Ah, here you are, my boy. What took you so long?” Albus Dumbledore greeted him, but Draco barely noticed. Lucius Malfoy was standing in the room as well.

“You never gave me the password, Professor.” Draco said. He glanced between the two men. Dumbledore was trying to keep a calm composure, but he was glaring at the Malfoys.

“Oh, my fault, dear boy. It’s chocolate frog. Would you care for a Cockroach Cluster?” Draco said no, but had every intention of informing the twins what Dumbledore’s new favorite candy was. And if that old coot called him boy one more time...

“Albus, may I speak to Draco now, in private.” Dumbledore’s smile widened a fraction, but Draco could tell it was pained.

“Of course, Lucius. You can stay in here and I’ll go.” ‘So the portraits can spy on the conversation’ Dumbledork thought.

“Not necessary, Headmaster. I still remember my way around the castle.” Draco rolled his eyes. Just great.

“Of course, dear boy. Goodbye, Lucius, Draco.” Draco looked at Lucius’ eyes; the elder Malfoy was furious at being called ‘boy’ and ‘Lucius’ rather than Lord Malfoy.

“Come along, Draco.” Lucius said, using his decorative cane to guide the thirteen year old out of the room and toward the Grounds. Once they were outside, Lucius cast a silencing charm and a Disillusionment Charm on them. Lucius turned to his son.

“Draco, the Dark Lord plans to attack soon. He has given honor to the Malfoy name by requesting that you join the ranks of the Death Eaters, even at your young age; to allow you to fight in the upcoming battle.” Draco looked in horror at his father. No, no, no, this wasn’t supposed to be happening. Draco took a moment to consider how to answer. If he said yes, he would be taken immediately to the Dark Lord, maybe even tonight. If he said no... he didn’t want to think what would happen. But...

“Found him!” Someone shouted a few yards away. It took Draco a moment to realize that it was Theo that had just spoken. Lucius turned, seeing the young Nott scion and a young witch he didn’t know the heritage of.

“Draco, Professor Flitwick’s looking for you. Something about having you tutor. Oh, hello, Lord Malfoy.” Theo said.

‘We’ll distract him; get out now, we’ll think of something later.’ Hermione sent through Mind-Speak.

“Yes, thank you, Theo. Father, I must go. I will owl you tonight.” Draco said. Lucius looked vaguely pissed off, but said nothing.

“Of course, Draco. Be good.” Draco heard the unsaid warning in his words. Draco calmly walked off, Hermione joining him while Theo distracted Lucius for a few more minutes.

“Luna told us to come find you. We can’t have the plan ruined yet. We’ll think of something together, alright?” Hermione said, but Draco didn’t answer. His mind was spinning. What would he do?

 

“So... what are we going to do?” Neville asked.

“Luna, what happens if he says yes?” Theo asked. Luna paused for a moment.

“I think... he would have to take the dark mark.”

“What if we just convinced Lucius that he’s too young and wouldn’t be a help in battle? He’d believe that, right?”

“Possibly...”

“What if... what if we owled him with a letter laced with a Persuasion Charm?” Ginny asked.

“It’s not illegal since no one’s ever done it before as far as I know, just love charms and such.” Percy said after a moment.

“That... might work.” Draco said. Harry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck from behind.

“It’s all gonna be alright. We knew something like this was bound to happen eventually, but we thought it would be Theo’s family first...” Theo looked up.

“I think they’re going to join the Dark Lord soon; they know about the war coming on the day after Halloween. Someone managed to spill the beans about the war...” Harry groaned.

“Charlus can’t keep his fucking mouth shut. The Light’s gonna parade him around like a symbol of hope and end up killing him.” No one disagreed.

 

MoldyVoldy was growing paranoid. Nagini was gone and he was mortal. He really wished the stories of Dumbledore housing the Philosopher’s Stone had been true. And now Lucius decides to defend his son? What happened to when he tortured the lad? Kept him in the dungeons for days? Disciplined him?

“Crucio.” Lucius briefly screamed in agony as the illegal spell was used on him, before biting his tongue so hard that it bled, but he barely noticed. The taste of copper and a throbbing in his body finally brought him back to reality.

“-not fail me again, Lucius. I will not be so kind.” Lucius nodded, swallowed the blood in his mouth, and moved to kiss the hem of the Dark Lord’s robes.

“Of course, my Lord.”

 

Dumbledork was growing paranoid. They had three days until the battle and Lucius Malfoy waltzes into Hogwarts, not a care in the world. Are they that arrogant?

Do they have reason to be that arrogant?

Oh wait, of course they do, the symbol of hope for their enemy was a thirteen year old adolescent boy. But Albus Dumbledore was backing him, so they shouldn’t be so confident. Or... was it recruitment over arrogance? Was the point to add Draco Malfoy into the ranks of the Death Eaters? The Malfoys were notoriously dark, so of course the boy would say yes. Well, at least the Light wouldn’t be the only side using children. He could use that in his speech after the war, how ‘poor Charlus, did his best, and even though he is not with us today, his best was enough’. Eh, maybe it needed some tweaking. Still, he could postpone the speech to ‘grieve’ if necessary.

Of course, he had to get through the damned war first.

 

Charlus was beginning to look nervous, loosing his boastful attitude. He was supposed to lead an army and he was thirteen. He couldn’t do this! He hadn’t been trained enough! Surely his parents saw that? Surely Dumbledore saw that?

Didn’t anyone see that? Just because he survived one attack doesn’t mean he can survive another. And surely there would be casualties. Would he be one of them? Would he live to see his family again? His newly escaped godfather? Even that sickly Remus Lupin? Would he see another Christmas? Birthday? For a moment, an image of Harry flashed in his mind, along with all of Harry’s friends. Would he see them on the battle field too, fighting for Vol-... the Dark Lord? What about his parents? Would he have to watch his own parents die? Would he ever see his friends again? And why the heck, if they know about the war, aren’t they as panicked as he was?

Why couldn’t anyone else see the seriousness of the situation. This was bloody war! A... bloody... war...

Oh, Merlin, he couldn’t do this.

 

The Gray set their tempus charms to go off at 6 a.m. on October the 31, Halloween Day. When the alarms went off, however, no one wanted to wake up. They wanted to keep sleeping, not have to face the war, but at the same time, they were anxious. They’d been waiting years for this day, and they were eager to end the English Wizarding War (EWW).

The Gray (excluding Anthony and Fay of course) decided to have breakfast in the Come-and-Go room. Anthony was told to go with his brother Cody to someplace safe today, claiming a family emergency. Anthony and Fay left sometime during breakfast in the Great Hall that day. Professors Flitwick and Sprout didn’t show up to breakfast in the Great Hall, having been told that something major was happening today. They were preparing for the worst and preparing safe houses in case Hogwarts was compromised.

Pomfrey was preparing any means necessary to either go mobile or treat many patients at once. She didn’t know what would happen, and she wasn’t going to be an on-site medic, but she was sending house elves to check on the Gray and send her wounded allies, if there were any, to her during the battle. Tiddly, Nilty, and Dobby had jumped at the chance so that they could look after Harry, Draco, and their friends.

The Flamels, Bill, and Charlie were invited into Hogwarts through the Come-and-Go Room, but the Flamels weren’t told where they were going because it was a secure but private location. Breakfast was slightly tense, but Yin and Yang eagerly made everyone laugh and broke the awkward feelings of anxiety and worry for a few minutes. After breakfast came their last training session, more focused on reaction time than anything else so no one used up all their energy before the battle could even begin.

After a while, Harry stood.

“I believe it’s time that we inducted some new members into Shadow, eh? Phoenix, Red, Sphinx, and Princess. Healer is unfortunately busy elsewhere, but here in spirit.” Harry smiled.

“Shadow started less than two and a half years ago with ten people. Today, I am pleased to announce that you five are now being included in that group. It may be a bad time, but cheers.” Harry said, lifting his glass of pumpkin juice. The new members smiled at each other.

The Gray finished eating, but Nightshade, as leader, wanted to make sure everyone knew the plan and how to go about it; the transportation spells and such. Once everyone was sure they knew the plan (and could recite it in their sleep), they made to depart.

 

After training and going over the plan, they’d had to go their separate ways. The Flamels went home to change into more battle-ready clothes and to mentally prepare themselves. Each other couple decided to split up and have some time to themselves before the battle that would occur in mere hours. Athena and Ares stayed in the Come-and-Go Room. Owl went off to join Healer and Prince and Princess headed to Princess’ room. Nightshade and Fire went to Nightshade’s room. Phoenix, Sphinx, Red, Yang, Yin, and Knight went to Yin and Yang’s room. Finally, Leaf and Moon went to Leaf’s room.

Leaf turned to Moon.

“What do your visions say about... about the war?”

“You know I can’t answer that. Besides, time isn’t set in stone, but we are powerful- each and every one of us. We can do this if we truly put our minds to it and we have. I have no doubt that even if we lose, we will go down putting up a hell of a fight.” Leaf smiled and kissed Moon.

“Thank you.” Moon smiled back.

 

“Poppy... if we don’t make it, know that I love you.” Minerva said.

“I know, but if you don’t come back, I’m bringing you back from the dead and killing you again. You will be fine. Come back so we can finally get married...”

 

“Nymph...”

“Sev... Sev, if-”

“Don’t.”

“Okay.” Princess looked at the engagement ring resting on her finger.

“Stay safe, my prince.”

 

“If we don’t make it- if we lose-”

“Don’t talk like that, ‘Mione-”

“But if we do, always keep hope alive. Do whatever you can to make people still have hope-”

“Then you need to have hope too. Hope and faith that we’ll get through this.”

 

Harry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“I can’t believe it’s actually here. We’ve been waiting for ages and now it’s here...”

“Yeah, it is.” Draco said softly.

“Did I ever tell you why I got started studying so much, learning magic and everything like I did?” Draco shook his head no.

“James and Lily favored Charlus ever since that Halloween. They didn’t even think to check on me that next morning and Tiddly found me hungry and alone. Tiddly raised me, but I knew James and Lily were my parents so I wanted them to like me. I did my absolute best and they never saw. I promised myself that I would prove that I was worth it, even if they never saw anything. I would prove to myself...”

“Harry...”

“We’ve all had similar experiences; wanting to prove ourselves even if no one ever noticed. But now we have the chance to prove to ourselves that we can change the world for the better. I just...”

“Yeah. Me too.” Draco said. Harry turned and kissed his boyfriend, letting their fears be shared between them, anxiety burdened by two hardened souls.

 

The twins embraced each other while Ginny, Percy, Bill, and Charlie talked.

“No matter what, we’re a family. Molly, Arthur, and Ron can go suck it.” Percy said. The other Weasleys glanced at him.

“What?”

 

The battle would take place immediately after lunch. To keep up appearances, the group would go to lunch and leave at a normal time, a few at once. They were all nervous wrecks, but tried to act normally at lunch.

“So... Quiddich. Ever thought of trying out?”

The first to leave the table were Athena, Ares, Leaf, and Moon. Soon following were the twins, followed by Knight and Phoenix. Prince excused himself. Nightshade and Fire left next, followed by Princess. Owl left last. Everyone drank their potions and the war had officially begun.

“Everyone ready?”

“No, but let’s go.” The group sent the signal to the Flamels, Healer, Sphinx, and Red, and suddenly they were gone.

 

The thestrals were waiting at Lestrange Manor for Red, Sphinx, Moon, Fire, Athena, Ares, Yin, Yang, Leaf, Nightshade, and the team of dragons. A secondary location (because they planned ahead) was established at Malfoy Manor. At Malfoy Manor, a team consisting of Prince, Princess, Owl, Nellie, and Nicholas would take out MoldyVoldy’s team of reinforcements. Anti-disapparition wards were put up, traps were armed, and weapons were taken from their holsters. The battle had begun. Red, Sphinx, and the dragons were an aerial force team. Red and Sphinx used their old flying skills (honed from Quiddich training) so navigate the skies with the dragons, skillfully arranging a perimeter around the large estate. Ground forces included Moon, Fire, Athena, Ares, and the twins. A specialized ‘MoldyVoldy’ team of Leaf and Nightshade was established since, after all, the prophesy could fit for either of them (or Charlus, but he didn’t exactly count).

The Lestrange Manor Team (LMT) didn’t bother with spells to hide their presence once the disapparition charms were set up. Wards to block spells and signals had also been established and were silently activated- and then they attacked. Approximately two-thirds of the Death Eaters were present at Lestrange Manor, preparing for their battle that had been planned for the next day. They hadn’t planned for a surprise attack by the Light, much less some force calling themselves the Gray. Voldemort had believed that the party that forced his evacuation from Quirrel’s body two years ago had been a specialized section of the Light, not another force in and of itself. However, Voldemort- even knowing a small portion of the powers he would face- knew that the Light was too weak and disorganized to strike first. Suffice to say, Voldemort was arrogant enough not to have a backup plan if someone decided to strike randomly against him- especially the day before his planned attack.

Lestrange Manor was a large castle with an unnecessarily very large semi-enclosed courtyard in front of the estate. The large manor enclosed the garden on three sides, but directly behind the garden was a wall of stone and windows above a large archway. Directly above the archway, about fifteen feet up, is a single small stained-glass window- the room where Voldemort would be residing. There was a forest surrounding the manor, since pureblood families often liked to be secluded so no one was in their business. Through the archway was a steep set of stairs, through which Voldemort’s forces rapidly fled into the courtyard to face their enemy. The windows were deemed too small of a space to accurately fire from and not accidentally hit their allies, so almost every Death Eater present rapidly donned their ebony skull masks and black flowing robes, racing down to fight. Red, Sphinx, and the team of dragons (seven total that wished to fight) took to the air, weaving around trees and towers, the dragons scorching the ground with flames, communicating via the universal translators. Moon, Fire, Athena, Ares, Yin, and Yang waited to take out the Death Eaters that made it past the traps the twins had established yesterday. Leaf and Nightshade quickly, but quietly, stalked inside the manor, towards Voldemort’s quarters. Nightshade, being the most familiar with the layout of Lestrange Manor, led the way towards the “window-room.”

“On your left.” Nightshade whispered to Leaf as the two turned a corner. Leaf used a house plant to grow and trap the two guards together, while Nightshade used a curse to knock them unconscious. The two approached together, using their mind-links (reverse Legillimency) to communicate with Ares briefly to ensure who was in their way, who was in the room, and how many Death Eaters would be there.

Quickly ending the conversation, the two possible boys of the prophesy approached a large door housing five Death Eaters and Voldemort; two of the Death Eaters were looking out the window, two others were conversing with the Dark Lord, and the fifth was guarding the entrance way. Not holding back any of their abilities, Neville summoned a plant to very-loosely snare around everyone’s feet, simultaneously firing a silencing charm on the Death Eater guarding the door. None of the Death Eaters noticed as the guard for the door was taken out quickly, magic stripped and transferred to Hogwarts Castle, then the guard (Bartemis Crouch Jr. who had been presumed missing or dead) was transported silently into a growing prison cell labeled Death Eaters in Azkaban.

Nightshade gave the signal to Leaf, who suddenly removed all slack from the growing vines- ensnaring each Death Eater and Voldemort in tight grips. The two removed their disillusionment spells and Nightshade snapped his fingers, using elvish magic to send Lords Crabbe and Goyle to Azkaban. Voldemort looked in shock as the two were apparated out of the room by no obvious source. Two Death Eaters remained, according to Ares- Rudolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. The two would not be going straight to prison; their magic was quickly stripped and punishments given. As two previously very powerful Death Eaters, famous for torturing and murdering dozens if not hundreds of magicals and non-magicals alike, Leaf wrapped his vines tightly against their chests and arms, tying them like straight jackets. Harry used his wind elemental abilities to remove their masks and robes, then used his freezing elemental abilities to freeze the vines in place. The two were sent to St. Mungo’s with pre-prepared lists of their crimes. The two barely had time to struggle or notice- with extreme horror- that their magic had been forcefully ripped from them. Nightshade sent them away, (Leaf quite proud to have helped strip the power from his parents’ murderer) and suddenly there was only Leaf, Nightshade, and MoldyVoldy.  
For a moment, there was silence. No one moved, no one even blinked; then all hell broke loose.

“Avada K-” Nightshade knocked the wand out of Voldemort’s hand with his air elemental power. Not wasting a second, he snapped the wand and turned to the Dark Lord. Tom Riddle was many things, but he was no prodigy, so his wandless magic was mediocre at best- he had to even say the spell.

“Crucio!” Nightshade knocked aside the spell intended for Leaf, redirecting it back to Voldemort who screamed in agony before overcoming the curse. Nightshade and Leaf began circling the Dark Lord, the one responsible for leading so many men to murder for the sake of racism.

Charlus had been trained for this moment all his life, by Dumbledore and his army, but in those few seconds, he was pointless as he continued his flying with Ron Weasley on the Quiddich Pitch at Hogwarts, at that point, completely unaware of the situations at Lestrange Manor and Malfoy Manor.

“Tom Riddle, you have been found guilty of multiple crimes, from petty theft to first-degree murder and genocide. For your crimes, there is no retribution, no fitting punishment.” Leaf stated.

“You may not be allowed to continue. For your crimes, the sentence is death. Rot in hell, you sick bastard.” Nightshade finished, freezing the enraged Dark Lord in ice. Leaf wrapped his vines around the new ice sculpture, crushing it into tiny particles, obliterating a foe that had once seemed so inhuman, so impossible, and yet was defeated so easily. Due to special wards around the room, the presence of the original maker of the Dark Mark, a tattoo that could manipulate the Death Eaters, seemed to still exist, as confirmed by Prince. The army of the Dark didn’t even realize that their leader had been destroyed, that their main figurehead was dead.

Leaf and Nightshade made their way back to the dying battle. Half of the forest still within the wards was on fire, which was quickly fixed by Nightshade, while Leaf restored life to the dead nature. Ares and Athena were surrounded by a group of three Death Eaters, clearly unimpressed. The two glanced at each other and smirked- this was gonna be good.

Athena cast a fully body-bind spell, while Ares threw a potion grenade at the two nearest to him. Athena approached one of the Death Eaters, giving him a kick to the crotch. Athena silenced the three, then released the body-bind. The Death Eater Athena had kicked fell to his knees, clutching his crotch while the other two approached Athena, who raised her hand and shook her finger.

“Ah ah ah.” The two looked silently at the girl. What on earth-?

“You may want to duck.” Athena stated, smiling. The two glanced at each other. What was this girl playing at? A second later, a thestral raised its hind legs, kicking out and hitting both of them in their heads, making them see stars. Athena and Ares could practically a cartoonish ring of stars dancing above the dazed Death Eaters. Athena and Ares spelled off their masks, stripped their magic and sent them to Azkaban. The third was still on his knees, moaning and... quite possibly crying. Athena petrified the man and Ares stripped him of his magic, before sending him to Azkaban to join the others. The Dark army at Lestrange Manor, previously consisting of 78 people, had rapidly fallen to 10 in the five minutes or so that Leaf and Nightshade were gone.

“Aw, we nearly missed all the fun!” Nightshade yelled, smiling as he raised three Death Eaters in the air, Leaf encasing them in Devil’s snare, then letting them fall back to the ground. Leaf burst out laughing as an unintended guest jumped from his pocket and landed on one of the Death Eater’s faces, croaking right at the white mask.

“Trevor!” Leaf yelled, laughing as the toad lifted a leg and peed on the man’s mask. Maybe the toad wasn’t so bad after all. Moon smirked as she stripped the other two’s magic and sent them to Azkaban with the rest. She had told him, but did he listen? Nooo. This was why you didn’t question the Seer.

Sphinx and Red, finished with the aerial raid, returned to the ground, taking out two more Death Eaters on the way. The dragons, job complete, waited patiently for the wards to be taken down so they could leave, having avenged their kin. Ares and Athena, having no Death Eaters around them, turned to the dragons while Yin and Yang took down the last five in a grand display of swordsmanship and potion grenades, avoiding a curse aimed at Yang’s ear.

“Thank you for all that you have done tonight. More Universal Translators are being sold around the world so, with any luck, your kind will once more be granted freedom and not have wizards meddling in your affairs.” Athena stated.

“Thank you, young one.” The oldest dragon said, stepping forward.

“It was a pleasure to finally have revenge against those that have wronged us and murdered our kin. For this chance, we can never repay you. You have our eternal thanks. If you ever require a favor...”

“Thank you, Zilgarr.” Ares stated. “My companion is removing the wards now. We thank you as well and hope you have a safe trip home. Farewell to you and your clan. May the spirits guide you to happiness.” Zilgarr, the eldest, nodded his head and signaled to the rest of the dragons, each slowly taking to the air to return home and relax, knowing they were one step closer to safety and that they might one day roam free again like their ancestors. Nightshade sent the signal to Prince to activate the Dark Mark and summon the rest of the Death Eaters, as “Voldemort”, to come to Malfoy Manor since they were being attacked.

Moon, wearing a universal translator, turned to the thestrals, Hihshere, now leading a tired band of thestrals, glanced back at Moon.

“Thank you, Lady Seer. You have granted us our freedom and given us the power to make a difference in this war. Dumbledore did indeed control us, planning to use us for the Light, just as the Dark had considered, against our will. Though we shall not fight further in this war, we thank you for allowing us this small chance at revenge. May the war end in your favor, as this first battle has. Should you ever need anything, you know where to find us. Good luck and much strength to you all. If you would please take us back to the Forbidden Forest, we would be much obliged.” Luna bowed her head at Hihshere and his band, quickly taking them back to Scotland and the Forbidden Forest. Finally, another species was on its way towards freedom.

 

8 Minutes Earlier as Malfoy Manor:  
The disapparation wards were established specifically to allow magicals to come in, but not to go out without a member of the Gray sending them out, directly to Azkaban prison (or St. Mungo’s Mental Illness Wing).

Consequently, the fourteen Death Eaters present, including Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, and Peter Pettigrew, were trapped like rats in a cage. No one recognized these strangers who suddenly attacked. Prince, Princess, and Owl quickly intercepted the ten that fled into the garden while Nellie and Nicholas ran inside the house. Knowing the floor plan, the two briefly contacted Ares to ask for a location update, before running towards the Malfoys, Pettigrew, and a Death Eater named Annor Carsus. Carsus was taken out first since he was sent to guard the door when the other four fled the room to address the commotion. Lucius and Narcissa were frantically trying to contact the Dark Lord about an attack and Peter turned into his rat animagus and hid in the corner.

“Pettigrew, stop hiding you worthless, incompet-!” Nellie cast a full body bind on Lucius and Narcissa while Nicholas tossed his potion grenade in the general area of the rat. Before he could flee, Pettigrew suddenly found himself victim to the Alihotsy Draught, causing him to laugh hysterically and uncontrollably. Apparently the man did have some ill-intent because the potion grenades only worked on those who wished to cause harm or chaos.

Concentration eliminated, he turned back into his human form, just in time for Nicholas to stun and silence the rat-faced man. The married couple nodded at each other and performed the spells that Nightshade had taught them, removing the Death Eaters’ magic and sending them off to Azkaban Prison. Castle evacuated, the group returned to the outer courtyard to see Owl, Prince, and Princess waiting patiently for further orders. After two minutes, Prince received the signal to activate the Dark Mark (and hadn’t that been a surprise to the Flamels when they decided on the plan) and gather all the other Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor.

Red, Sphinx, Fire, Athena, Ares, Yin, Yang, Leaf, Moon, and Nightshade apparated into Malfoy Manor to meet the incoming Death Eaters after leaving the thestrals. Nightshade quickly sent a message to Briakora that they would be ready for the Light’s arrival in approximately four and a half minutes, plenty of time to take out the remaining Death Eaters. Twenty-seven more Death Eaters apparated in, shocked to see only a group of young witches and wizards in muggle clothes and without wands. They were even more shocked when they couldn’t leave. The Gray immediately went on the attack, potion grenades flying through the air, flashes of knives and swords glimmering in the afternoon light.

With the Dark, came a team of four Dementors and one troll (all that could be summoned on such short notice since they’d expected to fight tomorrow). The troll was easily subdued and sent to Scandinavia (the native country of most trolls) near the popular troll fishing ground of Rogen, Scandinavia. The Dementors were even easier to take care of- Expecto Patronum quickly forced them to scatter, and since they weren’t magicals, but magical creatures, they were easily expelled from the wards around Malfoy Manor. The wizards were taken down quickly and effectively by eleven of the thirteen members of the Gray. Meanwhile, Phoenix and Knight were waiting patiently for orders from Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

 

Sixteen Minutes Earlier:

Spies seemed to be a common occurrence for both the Light and the Dark, at least in the lower levels of command.

It was no surprise that one of the Death Eaters going to Malfoy Manor was informed of the attack and passed the message on to Dumbledore. However, the informant apparated into Malfoy Manor, beyond the wards, before he could receive an answer as to why he was told they were attacking tomorrow, not today, when something was obviously going down.

Dumbledore was shocked. The attack was scheduled for tomorrow! And now the Dark were saying that the Dark Lord was summoning them because the Dark was under attack? He hadn’t ordered anyone to scope out Malfoy Manor so if it wasn’t the Light... oh. Shit.

Dumbledore immediately located Charlus and apparated into the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix before sending out a message to the rest of the Light to await his orders since they were under attack (a message they never received due to the ward-work of Phoenix and Knight). Wards in place, the two Gray waited seven minutes for the Order of the Phoenix to filter through the fireplace.

“Dumbledore, what’s going on? I thought-” Two strange birds, with odd little belt things around them, began circling above the group, causing several people to look up. Gasps rang out as three snakes became visible as well, followed by two dogs (everyone that knew the Fang was surprised to see him away from Hogwarts and Hagrid). A boy and a girl, both in their twenties stepped out from the shadows.

“I don’t know if Dumbledork has told you about us.” Knight started.

“Probably not since he’s a manipulative bastard.” Phoenix interrupted, eliciting gasps and yells from the Light.

“-But we’re the third party in this war. All exits are blocked and warded; you can’t leave.” Panic ensued as everyone attempted to apparate, Floo, or even call the Knight Bus, but all efforts failed. Phoenix and Knight wasted no more time, sending Briakora, Talon, Nagini, Fang, and Fluffy to do as much non-lethal damage as they could. The snakes bit members of the Light, but didn’t use their venom. Fang and Fluffy were an intimidating team when they wanted to be, Fluffy growing to truly look like a beast from Hell, while Fang just bit anyone that came near him, skillfully (despite his large size) avoiding stunning spells.

Hunter and Shade let loose tiny potion grenades, causing many people to yelp as they were hit with Drink of Despair and Bulgeye Potion from above. Dumbledore tried to lead Charlus, James, and Lily upstairs but even the stairway was blocked, both by spells and a very-large Talon, using her eyes to petrify those that were careless and looked into her eyes. Dumbledore, for once caught off-guard, attempted something he should have thought of before. Legillimency, of course! He could find out what they were doing, what they were planning, what they wanted!  
Silently, he cast Legillimens on the younger girl. He just barely brushed the very edge of her mind and- met a shield as strong or stronger than his own. What?!

Suddenly, he felt a strong head-ache come on. Dizzy with emotions not his own ranging from pain to fear, he struggled to keep his head together.

“Dumbledore, what do we do?” Cried Lily, holding her son’s hand. One by one, each primary member of the Order of the Phoenix was incapacitated, and if necessary, stripped of their magic, and sent to Azkaban. Dumbledore watched as the room slowly emptied. Mad-Eye Moody, an Auror for Merlin’s sake, was taken down with minimal difficulty by those two and their pets! When fighting broke out, there had been forty-one members of the Light present, but now there were only twelve left- make that ten, he thought, as Ted and Andromeda Tonks disappeared from the room. Then suddenly, the two Gray and their animals froze, then smiled. Five cracks sounded, as house elves appeared in the room and took the Light away two at a time. When Charlus next opened his eyes, he was with James. Two of the house elves had left, but three remained on the field.

“Mum! I told you it wasn’t safe!” Nightshade yelled at one of the house elves. It’s name was mum?

“Too late. We weren’t gonna let you do this alone. Besides, you said so yourself- elvish magic is very useful.” The house elf shouted back to the tall twenty-something year old. How had a house elf learned such normal English? Suddenly, the rest of the Light appeared, having been given orders from “Dumbledore” for all members of the Light, even their spies and such, to appear at Malfoy Manor immediately since they were under attack.

 

The Light was reasonably confused when the only people there were thirteen people they’d never seen before and ten members of the Order of the Phoenix- not a war. Then the potion grenades were thrown, and all hell broke loose once again. Yin sliced his sword through the air, nicking a random outer-ring member of the Light in the shoulder- enough to hurt but not truly injure (they were on strict rules from Healer that they couldn’t do anything with lasting damage and nothing worse than a broken leg). Everything seemed to slow down when Dumbledork shouted in frustration-

“What do you want?”

“Want?” Nightshade asked, stepping forward, standing directly in front of Dumbledore and Charlus who was behind him, cowering behind James.

“What I want is for this war to be over. The Light, the Dark-” Nightshade snorted. “The Dark thinks they’re right because of blood purity; you think you’re right because you’re against them, but you know what? It doesn’t exactly seem right to force a thirteen year old boy to lead an army, make him a martyr, then take all the credit, now does it, Dumbles? You didn’t expect Charlus Potter to come out of this alive. You wanted the damn prophesy over so you could get the glory. You don’t want what’s best for the world, you just want your own little slice of it.”

“How dare you-!”

“Who are you?” Charlus’s voice rang out.

“We are the Gray. We’re here to make sure neither the corrupt Light or the Dark rule.” A single voice rose from a few feet behind Dumbledork, eyes crinkled in confusion.

“The Gray... the ones that saved us from that Merlin-forsaken dungeon?” Sirius Black asked. Fire nodded, coming to stand beside Nightshade.

“Why?” Remus Lupin asked.

“Cause we have morals.” Dumbledork took the momentary distraction to cast a spell at Fire. Nightshade’s eyes danced with fire.

“-Unlike some people.” Nightshade said, redirecting the curse with his air abilities, making Fire’s shield charm pointless. Fire rolled his eyes fondly.

“I wouldn’t suggest trying that again.” Nightshade said, shooting the curse back at Dumbledore, who screamed as his hand blackened with the curse. The rest of the Light turned their wands on Nightshade who seemed unfazed.

“You can’t stop us! The prophesy states that Charlus-”

“You don’t understand a damn word of that prophesy do you? The Dark Lord is dead.”

“No, he’s back! He-”

“Was killed less than ten minutes ago.” Leaf added.

“But Charlus is the Boy-Who-Lived!” Lily yelled proudly.

“The prophesy was fake?!” Molly Weasley shrieked.

“But-!”

Athena did the Gray a favor and just cast silencing spells on the Light with Ares. Xenophilius Lovegood was quickly stripped of his magic, and sent to Azkaban in the cell labeled The Light, offenses listed in letters. Moon took great joy in carving a small crescent moon on his shoulder- Xenophilius froze. There was no way in hell...

Yin and Yang summoned a large cluster of Lemon Drops and dumped them all over Dumbledork who silently shrieked and ran around clutching his crotch. Looking closely, Knight could make out  
‘Not again! and ‘Help!’ but he didn’t disagree that the manipulative bastard deserved it. In fact, Knight added a spell to double the amount of candies chasing after the senile old coot. Much better.

Nellie and Nicholas joined together to take down Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewitt-Weasley with good ol’ fashion alchemy- in this case basic Taoistic gunpowder wrapped into little balls like marbles. Throw them down, and they make quite the bang- and an explosion of dust like a cloud. Throwing five down at once, the Weasleys were startled and coughing once the smoke cleared- but Nellie and Nicholas were ready and preformed body-binding curses quickly on the startled couple.

Prince and Princess attacked Augusta Longbottom. The woman had her arm out, wand raised, mouthing the words to a spell to incapacitate one’s enemy from the waist down, but before she could finish casting the spell, Prince threw a potion grenade at her. Distracted, Mrs. Longbottom didn’t see Princess rapidly approaching with a short-range knife until it was too late. Augusta Longbottom turned, ready to face her new opponent who ducked under her outstretched arm and sliced part of her calf. Mrs. Longbottom fell to her knees in pain, shouting silently for her son.

Prince stripped her of her magic and sent her to St. Mungo’s (for the mental treatment that she so desperately needed) with a letter. Princess quickly pecked her fiancé and turned to help Owl who was taking on four guys at once- not that she particularly needed the help. Only four members of the Light that had been at Number 12 were still at the battle- still had their magic and total freedom: James, Lily, Charlus, and Dumbledork.

Dumbles, having finally spelled away the candies, angrily turned to Nightshade and Fire who had just taken out two more members of the Light. Dumbledork managed to cast the counter-curse to the silencing spell on the four and James spoke up.

“-ere are you sending them?! Are they dead?!” James shouted.

“No, you fool. They’re not dead.” Fire stated, rolling his eyes, tossing a potion grenade that James just narrowly avoided. A low-grade member of the Light bodily ran at Fire from behind who absorbed the impact and tossed the young woman over his shoulder into another member of the Light’s army.

“But they are powerless.” Nightshade added. “It seemed like the best way to ensure no more wars- remove all the fighters humanely. Besides, all those blood purists now get to understand irony.”

“But-!” James was silenced as Yin and Yang forced an angry witch towards James, knocking him off his feet and to the ground. Yin and Yang took out the wizard, James eagerly attempting to fight the twins. Instead, Yang kicked out against James, hard. A crack resounded across the large entrance hall, barely heard over the thrum of magic surrounding the castle. James screamed and clutched his leg, Lily racing over to join her husband. Charlus stood dumb-founded, hiding behind his crying father and mother.

By this point, Shadow were eager to be rid of Dumbledore and the Potters. Phoenix began projecting specifically on Lily, James, and Dumbledore, causing them all extreme pain that seemed to stem from no certain point, causing a pounding in their head. Those that had experienced the Cruciatus curse would have said the two were similar in basis alone because the projection was more a mental and emotional pain, like mental exhaustion.

“Lily and James Potter, for your crimes you deserve no less than prison- so it seems only logical to send you there, right?” Fire said, smiling at Nightshade. Nightshade quickly doused their hands in water then froze it, Lily and James yelping in pain as their skin was frozen to the ice. Hey, if they got Frostbite, Nightshade wouldn’t lose any sleep over it. The makeshift handcuffs expanded to cover up to their upper arms.

“Maybe you’ll learn a thing or two from prison. Who knows, maybe since you won’t have magic they’ll send you to muggle prison. See, the thing about non-magical prison is that you’d never see your family again.” Moon glanced up from her position about twelve feet away. Oh... well, Charlus did need to be taken off his high horse. Maybe this would be good for him.

Fire stared at his boyfriend’s long time abusers. He and Nightshade had waited for this day for ages and now that it was here, he almost couldn’t decide what to do. Not wasting anymore time, he took James and Lily’s wands and snapped them in front of the two. Lily whimpered. James swung out wildly in anger, just trying to hit someone.

Nightshade caught the flying fists, still cased in ice, crushing the larger hands within his own until James’ knuckles popped.

“You don’t deserve what you have now. Maybe you’d like to know that all of your money, besides Charlus’ trust account, is being given to a magical orphanage? Or that your house is being donated as a museum? Or that you’ll be rotting in prison, helpless to change it? How does it feel to not have a say, James?” Nightshade turned James’s wrist painfully, skin blue and raw from the ice.

“Enjoy prison.” Nightshade painfully stripped James’s magic from him while Fire did the same to Lily. Yin and Yang shipped the two off to Azkaban while Fire and Nightshade turned to Dumbles who hadn’t moved to Lily or James’s defense.

“Well, well, Dumbledork. All your carefully concocted plans... over.” Fire baited.

“Why you little-”

“I wouldn’t suggest talking to my boyfriend that way in front of me. I highly doubt you want to see me angry.” Nightshade said. Dumbles spluttered, face turning red with anger at the nerve of these two boys.

“Imperio!” Dumbledork shouted. Nightshade titled his head.

“Cute, but I know how to throw it off. You might not want to cast an unforgivable in front of your allies though--the few you still have, that is.” Of the original 63 lower-ranking Light members and 10 Order of the Phoenix members that arrived at Malfoy Manor, only five remained to witness their high-and-mighty leader use such a ‘dark’ spell.

WIth the thirteen members of Shadow, three house elves, and various pets, the three lower Light members were quickly eliminated from the field. Only Dumbledore and Charlus remained, circled by the entirety of the Gray.

Having not been sent anyone with injuries, Healer quickly appeared and joined her fiancé Owl in the circle. Fourteen members of the Gray, an eagle, a hawk, a cerberus, a dog, a Losmorae, a basilisk, a toad, and a normal snake familiar were certainly enough to make the man piss his pants.

“W-what do you want from me? I can give you money, fame, anything.” Dumbledork pleaded, his options running out. Charlus stared in horror at the man he had been trained by, his Headmaster, his leader.

“We don’t want anything of yours. You lost any chance you had years ago. Goodbye, Albus Dumbledore. Maybe you’ll be lucky and your brother will give you a job sweeping floors if you ever get out of Azkaban.” Nightshade, Fire, and Athena shouted at Dumbledore in snake hisses.

“What did you do?!” Dumbledore yelled, pain flaring from his core.

“Sorry, Parselmagic isn’t perfect. It may take a moment for the effects to kick in. You see, it doesn’t seem right to kill you. So we do the next best thing- kill your mind. Your memories should start disappearing any minute now until you’re about twenty years old again. Have fun with that.” Dumbledork stared at the group, eyes growing hazy as his memory of the last decades faded away. Ares quickly stripped Dumbledork of his magic and let Athena send him to Azkaban.

It... it was all over. This war, that had been going on for so long... it was over, just like that. Within half an hour, not one, but two armies were defeated by fourteen members of the Gray, a team of dragons, a team of thestrals, and the Gray’s various pets (even Trevor). The actual fighting was completely over, yes, but there were still some things to sort out. Having had their minds and hearts set on the war, it was hard to picture a life beyond their goals but they’d managed. Until this point, the war had been a distant dream, but now they’d lived it and won. Obviously, they weren’t completely done, that would be far too easy. But now, they finally had gotten over the major hurdles of war; now they could breathe. Of course, they also had to deal with Charlus...

 

“Hey, Jim?”

“Yeah, Phil?”

“What do we do with them? I mean... that’s close to 200 people... Like, that’s wanted criminals and random people all gathered right here, shouldn’t we do somethin’?” Phil lowered his voice.

“Some of them still have their wands. And Malfoy over there’s stranglin’ a rat.”

“Load o’ good it’s done them so far. And some of them have these letters with them, plus that one cell says there are letters...”

“What letters?” Phil asked his co-prison guard. Phil and Jim jumped as a crack filled the room. Everyone turned to find the source, Nightshade standing with a very large stack of letters in his hand.

“Sorry, just dropping these off. Good day.” And then he was gone, leaving Jim and Phil to ponder if he’d ever actually been there- but the pile of letters spoke for itself, each addressed to the Ministry of Magic’s new Minister Amelia Bones, sorted by name, crime, and allegiance.

“But Amelia Bones isn’t-” An owl swept into the room, nearly knocking Phil over in it’s flight to Jim.

“Well... I’ll be damned.” Jim said, handing a copy of an emergency-print of the Daily Prophet to Phil. Jim and Phil scratched their heads. Was this some sorta dream?

Amelia Bones Replaces Cornelius Fudge as Minister of Magic! by Rita Skeeter

At 4:23 p.m. today, Cornelius Fudge was arrested once charges were brought against him from an unknown source. After verifying the claims, Minister of Magic Fudge was removed from office for accepting bribes from both Albus Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy. With confirmation from the goblins at Gringotts, Amelia Bones, previously the undersecretary to Fudge, was appointed as Minister. Fudge, also referenced in the LeCroix Sex Scandal of 1987- continue page 3

 

Gringotts Accounts Frozen! by Alexa Goode

Panic arises as Gringotts Goblins freeze dozens of large accounts within Gringotts. Most notable are the accounts of the Potters, Lestranges, Malfoys, Notts, and even Albus Dumbledore himself. The cause is as-of-yet unknown. Might the events of the day, the freezing of the Gringotts vaults and the removal of Minister Fudge, be related? One source says that, “The events today were not preformed only by the Goblins, nor were the events random acts. We stand by our allegiance and truce with our allies and- continue page 2

 

Charlus was taken back to the school, still in shock. The Gray decided that since he was only thirteen he wasn’t beyond redemption. Unlike his parents, maybe he wouldn’t be so bad once he was taught some humility, but who knew how long that might take? Moon just told them to shut up and trust the Seer.

His parents were in prison. Dumbledore was in prison. The Weasleys were in prison. Who wasn’t in prison? And he’d been there to see it all. But- what about Voldemort? He’d been supposed to defeat him! Dumbledore said so himself! But the strangers said Voldemort was dead, like actually dead. They killed him?

And what about his fame? Would he still be the Boy-Who-Lived? Would anyone care about him anymore? No, that was a silly question. Of course they would; he was Charlus Potter after all!

 

Red and Sphinx were sent to inform the Cornish Pixies and Faeries that they weren’t needed. Of course, they reminded the two species that, should they ever need anything, the Gray would be happy to help. Beast, Trickster, Professor Sprout, and Professor Flitwick were quickly sent a short message explaining what had happened, but the message wasn’t necessarily needed. Hogwarts Castle itself was happy; due to the magic transferred to her, she was even more powerful than at the time of her creation. Beyond that, Dumbledore had finally been removed from his seat as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Hogwarts Castle herself, and the elves she housed, sighed in happiness and smiled as Professors Sprout and Flitwick became Headmaster and Headmistress, ensuring a balance of power. The shift in the very nature of Hogwarts effected every person and creature on its grounds. Acromantula, owls, cats, toads, ghosts, humans, and house elves alike felt an increase in the magic around them, so much so that the energy was nearly palpable. The house elves finally cracked smiles; they were free from Dumbledore. Soon, hundreds of various birds flew through the window, each eagerly dropping their parcels and papers with their respective owners.

“It’s the Daily Prophet!” Lee Jordan, the announcer for Hogwarts’ Quiddich games, exclaimed. Ronald Weasley, still stuffing his face like a pig at the “Gryffindor” table, glanced up from his late lunch when the Weasley family owl Pig clumsily dropped off a copy of the prophet on his plate.

“Where’s Charlus? I have to tell him about this!” the redhead exclaimed, frown and wide eyes predominant on his face. Some of the other students at the table glanced around.

“Wasn’t he with you when you came to eat?”

“No, we’d been playing Quiddich when Dumbledore...” Ron shot out of his seat, nearly tripped by Adrian Pucey, a sixth year Slytherin, on his way out of the Grand Hall and toward the Headmaster’s office. After many failed attempts to make the gargoyle move (even insulting and kicking the poor thing), Ron gave up and returned to the common room only to find Charlus unharmed but shaken.

“Charlus, wha-”

“The war. It was supposed to be tomorrow.”

“THE WAR WAS TODAY?! YOU KILLED YOU-KNOW-WHO?!” Ron shouted, eliciting gasps from all of the room’s occupants. Charlus glanced around the room, pulling a shocked Ron towards their shared 4-person room.

Thankfully, Seamus and Dean were still in the common room and didn’t follow them. Charlus slammed the door behind them, uttering a weak locking charm before turning back to Ron.

“You killed You-Know-Who?!” Ron repeated, trying to whisper but failing drastically.

“No, I- actually... I defeated the ones that killed him!” Charlus boasted, complexion returning as he raised his head with his typical arrogance.

“What?” Ron asked, extremely confused.

“There I was, playing Quiddich with you when Professor Dumbledore whisked me away to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, where we were ambushed by a small army of weird people and their poisonous pets- birds, huge three- no four!-headed dogs, and snakes!”

“No bloody way!”

“Yeah! So my parents and Dumbledore tried to protect me, but I shrugged them off- I could do it on my own! We were under attack for only a few minutes but the weird people and creatures managed to take out almost the entire Order! Then suddenly they stopped and these house elves appeared out of nowhere and took us to Malfoy Manor! Some of the house elves even looked familiar... Anyway, so suddenly there are more of the weird army, then everyone else in the Light shows up. Just like at Headquarters, people start randomly disappearing! And now three house elves are working with them! And one person from the army called a house elf his mum.”

“Seriously?!”

“Mhmm! And so people are disappearing left and right, but Dumbledore, mom, dad, and I managed to stay for a while. Then my mum and dad were taken! I didn’t know what to do then Dumbledore... he uh... he talked to them. And then, they said they would rip away his magic! And- and- they were gonna take away a lot of his memory! So there I was, all alone with this freakin’ army- and I didn’t know what to do! They’d taken down Dumbledore! So I panicked, thinkin’ they were gonna kill me, but instead they’re like, “oh no, it’s the Boy-Who-Lived!” and t-they ran away with their tails between their legs! Yeah!” Ron’s eyes were the size of small platters and gleamed with jealousy, greed, and excitement.

“We have to tell everyone! The Daily Prophet! The-”

“But what about Dumbledore and my parents?!”

“Wait, how did you get back here? You were at Malfoy Manor...?”

“N-Nevermind that! What do we do?! Everyone’s gone!”

“I know! Let’s ask Professor McGonagall!”

 

When the boys arrived, Minerva was calmly sitting in her chair, pretending to read a book about muggle medicine. She looked up at the boys’ approach.

“Can I help you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley?” She doggy-eared the page and put her book down, shifting her glasses from their slightly-skewed previous position.

“My parents! They’re gone! And so is Dumbledore! And the rest of the Light, and You-Know-Who’s dead! And-”

“Mr. Potter, slow down! What do you mean-?”

“Wait, aren’t you part of the Light?!” Ron yelled.

“Boys! Do not yell at your professor!” Mrs. Pomfrey said, walking into the room. She fixed her hat and walked over to Minerva.

“I’m sure whatever it is can wait. You can talk to Dumbledore about it, or owl your parents. The password to Dumbledore’s office is Ice Mice, now if you’ll please excuse us.” Poppy said, turning to Minerva.

“But-!” Ron and Charlus’s voices rang out.

“Run along, boys. You know where the Headmaster’s office is.” Ron and Charlus sighed in defeat. Maybe they could ask the hot new Defense teacher!

Unfortunately, Professor Tonks wasn’t in her office. Was Halloween supposed to be some sort of teacher’s holiday now? Not knowing what else to do or who else to turn to (they weren’t about to talk to Snape), the boys marched to Dumbledore’s office. Ron glared as the gargoyle easily moved aside to allow them entrance.

“Charlus, what are we doing in he-”

“Well, I can’t explain it either! Headmaster and Headmistress! Honestly, I don’t see why Severus and Minerva didn’t get these positions since it might finally end house rivalry.”

“Or make it worse. How did we even get these positions? Do you think it was-”

“Professor Flitwick? Professor Sprout?”

“Oh, you startled us, boys. Come on in. What can we do for you?”

“My parents and Dumbledore...”

“Yes, we just receive word they’re awaiting trial in Azkaban. Flight risks, the lot o’ them, or they would be out on bail.”

“What?”

“Your parents are being brought up on charges of child abuse for your twin, as well as vigilantism, bribery, the list goes on. The Weasleys too- well, just Arthur and Molly.”

“WHAT?!”

“Charlus, as far as I know, your godparents weren’t arrested or anything so once they’re feeling up to it, they’ll be your guardians. Ronald, I believe Selene and Augustus Nook’s family has offered to house a few boys and girls over Christmas break if you don’t want to stay at Hogwarts or with your older brothers-”

“I’m not going anywhere near the filthy Slytherins! Besides-”

“Do not use that tone, Mr. Weasley! And 5 points from Gryffindor for insulting Slytherin House.”

“But-!”

“Do you wish to make it ten, Mr. Weasley?” Ron hung his head.

“No, Professor.”

“What does this mean? Neither of our parents did anything wrong!”

“Well, Mr. Potter, the Ministry sees these acts as vigilantism- taking the law into your own hands. Furthermore, their crimes beyond such ranged anywhere from child abuse and negligence to trespassing. I’m afraid there’s not a way in which the total of their actions, should they be found guilty of committing such crimes, could be considered anything other than “wrong,” Mr. Weasley.” And try as they might, neither Charlus nor Ron could think of a counter-argument to prove their parents’ innocence; they knew that at least some of the charges brought against them were legally sound.

 

Beast smiled as he received the short message while at his brother’s new house. Trickster glanced at the letter and squealed in excitement. Finally, they were free of this Merlin-forsaken war; finally, it was all over. Cody walked over and Anthony crushed the paper, stuffing it in his pocket.

“Everything alright, Anthony? You’re smiling like a lunatic.”

“Yeah, bro, everything’s fine- great actually. So how are the plans going for the orphanage? Did you finally get Mr. Dayes, Mr. Nook, and Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel to sign off on that official form thing yet?”

“Yeah, just got it by owl-mail. The first wizarding orphanage in 47 years...”

“Decide on a name yet?”

“Yeah, you were mumbling in your sleep and gave me the idea for Gray’s Children’s Home. Turns out the others liked it. Congratulations.” Cody teased. Anthony smiled to himself. Well, at least he didn’t snore. This time, Anthony’s owl Tempeste flew through the door. Slowly, he stood up and turned to the bird.

“I wonder who that could be.”

 

Confusion, anger, anxiety, hope, hatred, jealousy, love, and every other emotion positively swirled in the wizarding world once the presence of over 250 witches and wizards, almost every one of them with a letter stating their crimes and offenses, suddenly appearing in Azkaban was made public knowledge. For weeks, everyone carried about their days as if in a haze. The war had been so sudden- and somehow both the Light and the Dark had been taken down, but no one knew by whom.

Rumors of Charlus’s story to Ron filtered through the masses, and while many doubted the boy’s words, common theory soon held that a third party, calling themselves “The Gray” battled the Dark, killing Voldemort, then proceeded to battle the Light, thus eliminating both sides of the war before disappearing entirely. During the month and a half following Halloween 1993, Severus Snape, Pomona Pomfrey, Nymphadora Tonks, and Minerva McGonagall handed in their resignations. Harry, who would be traveling to Australia with his godparents, soon gave notice to the school as well, followed by the rest of Shadow. Harry was reminded of the conversation he’d had with Draco two days before the conclusion of the EWW.

The Persuasion Charm in letters became a topic of interest. If all went according to plan, none of their parents would be able to disown their children after the war; that left a problem. For example, the Weasley kids would be searched for actively in Britain- the government would legally be obligated to find them since they (excluding Bill, Charlie, and Percy) were minors. Suddenly, the Persuasion Charm seemed like the perfect solution to their problems, two days before the dissolution of the EWW. The plan had originally been to use the charm to prevent Draco from having to join his father in the ranks of the Death Eaters, but the plan was altered after considering the possibility of legal freedom from their abusive and negligent families.

“Can we also convince him to disown me?” Draco had asked.

“I want all ties to the Malfoy family to end. Even the name sounds dreadful- Malfoy. It literally has the French word for evil in it.” Harry snorted.

“Then what name do you want?” Harry asked. Draco thought for a moment.

“Nochani.” Draco said. Harry’s eyes grew wide.

“Really?” He asked, Draco smiled, and Harry hugged his boyfriend.

Harry smiled to himself. Legally, they were finally free and as such they weren’t going to stay in England- well, not all of them anyway. Prince and Princess’s idea of visiting Australia after the war soon spread to all of Shadow. Harry, Draco, Hermione, Theo, Neville, Luna, Sev, Minerva, Poppy, Tonks, Ginny, Fred, and George were all excited to leave England behind- maybe for good. Therefore, during the Christmas break, the aforementioned group left to Aussie.

Professors Sprout and Flitwick struggled to find new teachers to replace the positions of DADA teacher, Potions professor, Transfiguration professor, and a trained medi-wizard/witch to replace Madame Pomfrey. However, Potions Master Slughorn offered to end his retirement and return to his old position of Potion’s professor. Helena Talon (pureblood Ravenclaw)’s father decided to take over as Transfiguration professor while his wife opted to replace Madame Pomfrey. Luckily, Mr. Thomas Price (Elizabeth’s dad) agreed to take over teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, this time to stay since Tonks had to leave because she was pregnant (Severus had nearly had a heart attack and was still reeling from the news). The position was renamed simply ‘Defense’ since it came to light that Voldemort had somehow cursed the position of DADA teacher.

No one knew why the kids and adults were leaving (well, they knew Tonks was leaving because she was pregnant, but the timing was strange), but all across England, children were being moved to new families (since their parents were in prison/St.Mungo’s) or put in the newly established Gray’s Children’s Home. Eventually, the Gray (minus Bill, Charlie, and Percy) took all their savings from their various jobs, the TPS©, and the Universal Translator and prepared to leave for Australia. Bill and Charlie would be staying in the UK, helping to run the government under Amelia Bones. The Ministry was notoriously corrupt, but the two were eager to ensure that there would not be another EWW of any sort. Percy also stayed in England, deciding to surprisingly join a new team in the Ministry similar to the Aurors- a special ops policing body. All three were eager to seek justice- Percy doing so under a new name: Robin (thanks to Anthony’s nickname for him) Knight. Bill and Charlie kept their names, but refused to comment on the location of their siblings. With everything going on, the Ministry was too busy to thoroughly search the entirety of England for a few missing kids who were probably embarrassed at their parents’ actions or were hiding out somewhere.

 

Still, even after the group left, their legacy remained in Hogwarts. House rivalries had started to turn back towards friendly competition rather than the complicated political system if had been. Slytherins were no longer seen as all being dark blood-purists; Hufflepuffs weren’t quite so underestimated; Ravenclaws weren’t just “know it alls” anymore; and Gryffindors were proven not to be all so perfect (case and point: Ron Weasley). It would take a while for the house rivalries to disappear altogether and allow Salazar Slytherin to leave the Chamber of Secrets, but with Headmaster Flitwick and Headmistress Sprout in charge of running Hogwarts, the houses were on their way to being friends again. The inter-house study groups that started two years previous became a full-fledged system of tutors. Different branches of the study groups began, especially for Binn’s history class, but they included nearly every student within their ranks at some point. Only a few exceptions remained, most notably, Charlus Potter and Ron Weasley who were concerned the whole school might be going dark if they’d allowed Slytherins to join. Even some of the children of the Dark had found it in themselves to ignore their parents’ politics and join the groups.

Furthermore, the Gray had finally inspired a common lust for knowledge, popularizing the phrase “knowledge is power.” Before, students had been mostly apathetic to their schoolwork. The Ravenclaws were expected to be curious and want to learn, but the other houses were expected to stand by their “House traits” such as the Sorting Hat had first mentioned so long ago. The students had previously had it ingrained in them that their House traits defined them, which was not the case; they had been under the impression that which house you were in determined who you were, who you would fight for, what you would believe in.

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Theo and later Percy, Ginny, Fred, and George had shown them that you could get along with someone outside of your House. They had shown Hogwarts students that no matter what your age or House or political stance, one could set their own goals and follow his or her own path. Suddenly, so many people took an interest in learning about the war, about history, about charms, about transfiguration, about everything under the sun! Now they didn’t have the threat of their parents’ politics and war hanging over their heads. Now, they could be friends with whoever that wanted, learn whatever they wanted, and be whoever they wanted. They were all curious about the group of thirteen year olds who’d started the “Hogwarts Revolution,” and their curiosity spurred them to want to learn and understand- something the Gray was quite proud of. The small group of students had managed to change an entire school, without necessarily meaning to. The changes they’d inspired, the hope they’d inspired, would be enough to change Hogwarts Castle forever.

 

The Flamels kept in touch with Shadow by Owl correspondence and Mind-Speak, but still didn’t ask for the identities of the mysterious Gray. The Flamels still avoided the public and no one, not even the Ministry of Magic, knew where they lived since the late 1800s. The production of the Universal Translator and Tasteless Potion Solution were the only signs England had had in years that the Flamels were still alive. Frankly, the Flamels didn’t have many ties in England and were growing quite tired of the monotony of their life before meeting the Gray. Both decided they would take active roles in English society for a few years, using new names and identities as innocents who had been hiding from the war. And after that, well, they’d heard interesting stories about the alchemy practices in Switzerland- and it would give them the opportunity to learn a new language. One this was for sure though, they would never forget the Gray. Dozens of years later, centuries even, the Flamels would still keep the Gray’s identities a secret from the world, even after having figured out the identities of their friends. They would not betray the ones that had finally given them hope again. Until such a time as the two would finally stop taking the potion made from the Philosopher’s Stone, the two would live and remember their friends from so long ago.

 

Minerva and Poppy finally got married and had their honeymoons, as did Severus and Tonks. The two couples bathed in a few weeks of not having any classes, before they realized that they missed teaching to some extent- and they also missed learning. Their thirst for knowledge was incurable, and an idea was hatched.

 

After Christmas, England calmed down considerably. Gray’s Children’s Home rapidly became filled with orphaned children who’s parents were in Azkaban or who’s parents were unable or unwilling to care for them. It was a wonder the orphanage managed to survive so long, but all of the money from the Potter’s accounts had flowed to the orphanage. Although Sirius Black was still too ill to care for Charlus, he wasn’t too ill to request that half of the Black vault go toward funding the orphanage as well. Having been missing for 12 years, there weren’t really any charges to bring against Sirius or his friend Remus, both of which were too sick to help the war effort after their return. The two were on a slow but steady rise to a full recovery.

Meanwhile, Ron Weasley was furious. Fred, George, Percy, heck, even Ginny had all disappeared off the face of the earth and Bill and Charlie knew- he knew they knew, they had to know- where they were and didn’t say anything. Bill and Charlie had offered to let Ron live with them, having decided to rent a flat together, but Ron had flat-out refused to live there with his brothers who he blamed for not being at the battle with his parents. The next closest relative was Ron’s uncle Gaius or Uncle Gwayne (who was a notorious drunk) on Arthur’s side, since both had been living in Ireland for the past six years to avoid the war and the memories of it. So Ron was stuck going to Ireland until school would start again in September.

 

“Hey, Draco?”

“Yeah, Harry?” Draco asked, looking up from his book.

“Know how we were thinking about starting new identities in Australia?”

“Well, yeah...”

“Sev, Minnie, and I had been talking and we thought maybe we could help other kids like us to learn to harness their abilities, maybe even people from other countries since we have the universal translators now...” Draco smiled at his boyfriend, thoughts racing.

“Yeah, that sounds like an awesome idea! Have you talked to everyone else about it?”

“Well, obviously Sev and Tonks will have to take time to raise their baby once it’s born. Minerva offered to keep teaching Transfiguration.” Harry said, checking Transfiguration off the list.

“Poppy will teach classes on Healing and Medicine, Fred and George decided to teach “Practical Magic,” and Ginny offered to teach Charms...” Harry said, checking more classes off the list and writing in ‘practical magic.’

“Obviously, Nev should teach Herbology and Luna said she’ll teach any Seers and Astronomy, as well as some basic math and science. Oh, and Theo offered to take on Potions and Alchemy until Sev decides to start teaching again, and ‘Mione said she could teach a basic history course and a class on Magical Creatures.” Draco took the list from Harry, reading off the rest.

“Dobby and Nilty offered to teach an Art class and clean the rooms and cook. Tiddly said she’d be the teacher for Magical Theory and would be a counselor if any of the kids needed it. Then you and I would teach Defense together and I could teach Occlumency. And if we get any house elves- yes, I know what you’re thinking- you could teach them. So what all species are we teaching? And how many?”

“Well, we’ll just see about that, won’t we?”

 

Anthony Peters’s third year passed slowly after Halloween. Even with the new teachers taking over after Christmas, Anthony really missed his friends. Hogwarts just wasn’t as fun without his old friends, and although he made friends with a lot of the other students, he thought it would be nice to have a change in scenery. Anthony looked at the letter in his hands, elegant script and still-fresh ink already gave the letter a beautiful glow.

Dear, Mr. Anthony Peters and Mr. Fay Peters,

We would very much like to extend an invitation to a new school we are starting in Australia. The Shadow Institute for Gifted Magicals and Magical Creatures (Shadow Institute, for short) will be a school dedicated to the advanced learning of gifted students of all races and species.

 

Harry, Hermione, and Draco decided, along with Tiddly, Nilty, and Dobby (and the other released Potter and Malfoy elves) to start a worldwide campaign for the preservation of house elves’ rights. Naming the campaign the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare (S.P.E.W.), the group planned to make sure that house elves were always treated fairly. House elves had many wonderful abilities, but wizards treat them like slaves, especially in England. It was time that house elves didn’t have to fear their masters and knew that they could leave the service of their masters at any time if they felt they were being abused or otherwise-mistreated. Tiddly, Nilty, and Dobby couldn’t be more proud of how the boys they’d raised had turned out.

Many months later, a Ministry official and Charlus Potter apparated to Number 4, Privet Drive. Since Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Charlus’s godparents, were still a bit too ill to take Charlus in (they’d been upstairs resting when the battle broke out at #12 Grimmauld Place) and Charlus’s parents were in prison, the closest relative they could find until Black or Lupin recovered was Lily’s muggle sister Petunia Evans-Dursley and her husband and son. Charlus would be staying with them for the first few days of summer vacation until Sirius or Remus was back to full health- it was either this or to go to the wizarding orphanage. Mr. Knight, taking over for a sick friend, rang the doorbell.

“Coming, coming! Yes, what is it?” A fat whale of a man opened the door.

“Mr. Vernon Dursley? This is your nephew, Charlus Potter.”

 

“Welcome, students, to Shadow Institute. My name is Nightshade Nochani. I will be your Defense professor along with the man beside me, Fire Nochani- and yes, we are soulbonds. I will also be teaching some of the House Elf Magic classes. Just so we are clear, I’d like to begin by saying that racism or any other form of hatred and degradation towards other students is absolutely forbidden- this rule will be upheld and is one of our most important rules. Secondly, I’d like to say that these classes will be quite challenging- if you feel we are moving too fast or too slow, please come see us. Today will just be to get you situated and to know your way around the mansion. We offer either full-time housing or housing just during the week days for class.

Obviously, secrecy is very important at this school- as a result, you may not know our exact location or our legal names. You may, if you wish, share your identities with each other at your convenience. You will be put into rooms shortly, but if you wish to be roomed with anyone specifically, we will take your opinion into consideration. All of you are very special beings and we hope you will enjoy your schooling at Shadow Institute. Does anyone have any issues with the rules as I have stated them or wish to return home? No?” No one spoke to the professors, but almost everyone was excitedly whispering with each other.

“There are spells around the mansion that have been placed for the protection of the students. We have not required any form of disguise so charms have been added so that you may not reveal the names of anyone schooling here without their express permission. Everyone will be asked to give a name by which we shall call you.”

“Certain classes are specialized. For example, I teach a class just for those with Seeing abilities. These classes are not required, but are suggested. We have both magical and non-magical class options. You can choose your classes the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow, we will have a viewing in which you can get a small taste of what each class entails. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask at any time. My name is Moon, and we all thank you for coming.”

“And again, if you have any concerns or wish to retract your admission to Shadow Institute, please see either Nightshade, Fire, or any of the other teachers.”

 

Shadow Institute was a highly classified school and only the most eager to learn ever got letters from the school.

Shadow Institute was considered an urban legend, but eventually many different species grew to inhabit its halls.

Shadow Institute took in anyone eager to learn, regardless of monetary status or home life. Several students chose to live there full-time, even during the summer, meaning the entire school soon became what Anthony referred to as “The X-Mansion.” The entire school eventually grew to very large proportions.

 

“Professor Nochani?”

“Yes, Professor Nochani?” Draco teased.

“Anthony figured out who we are.”

“So soon?”

“Yeah. Do you mind?”

“No, of course not. When did he figure it out?”

“He told me he figured it out a week ago.”

“And he didn’t treat us any differently.” Draco said, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“It’s nice not to be judged on your age or looks, but on your personality...”

“Do you think that we have a shot at inspiring that here or with S.P.E.W. or everything else we’ve done?” Harry asked suddenly.

“Yeah... yeah, I think so. We always wanted to make a difference, to prove ourselves to ourselves. And I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty fucking proud of us.”

“Yeah... yeah.” Harry turned to kiss his boyfriend. Maybe, just maybe, they could change the world, one bad thing at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> This series totals almost 80,000 words! This project took the summer of 2013 and 2014, but I did it :)  
> Originally, I just wanted to do a story where Harry had disproportionately strong/awesome powers, but I never imagined that this would be so long or complex. Anyway, I hope you liked the Gray Shadows series and please review.  
> ~Ash


End file.
